Entre devoir et sentiments
by Anidai
Summary: Bien qu'ils soient obstinés à remplir leur devoir, les ninjas sont avant tout humains: un sentiment plus fort peut l'emporter sur un autre. Kakashi ne connait que trop bien ce sentiment, et il va devoir à nouveau y faire face. KakashixOC
1. Tout le monde n'est pas pareil

Bonjour tout le monde!

Pas besoin de vous dire que c'est la première fanfiction que je publie sur ce site. Sinon en disclaimer, je n'ai malheureusement pas la licence Naruto et je n'ai inventé que quelques OC. Voilà, n'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires, que vous ayez aimé ou pas. L'important c'est que vos critiques soient constructives et m'aident à m'améliorer.

Voilou, voilà bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Ce n'était pas normal. En tout cas il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Danzô n'avait peut-être pas mis la main sur la cache des Uchiha, mais il n'avait pas ordonné à la Racine de la rechercher. C'était étrange pour un homme qui était prêt à tout pour posséder l'ultime pouvoir. L'Agent Shinetsumi Nagara de l'Agence des Renseignements Généraux de Konoha était préoccupée depuis quelques temps du calme des agissements de la Racine. Shinetsumi s'essuya le front d'un revers de main, avant de finir le fond de sa tasse de thé, et de saisir un autre dossier posé de manière désordonnée sur son bureau. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux rougeâtres, sans quitter des yeux les informations qui étaient inscrites en petits caractères sur la feuille de papier. Il s'agissait encore d'une manœuvre de la racine, mais toujours rien d'inquiétant : il y était seulement stipulé que le groupe avait demandé il y a une semaine, l'autorisation d'utiliser le terrain d'entraînement numéro 10. Une réunion ? Non, l'endroit était trop exposé aux oreilles indiscrètes, et Danzô était beaucoup trop paranoïaque pour tenter quelque chose de suicidaire. La jeune femme soupira. Cela allait faire deux jours qu'elle se droguait aux pilules rouges et autres substances destinées à la garder debout, apte à réfléchir et à agir sans que la fatigue ne prenne le dessus. Et elle avait été censée faire tout ça pour coincer Danzô la main dans la patte. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle prenne des congés. Sauf que les ninjas n'avaient pas de répit en ce moment. Avec l'Akatsuki qui faisaient quelques menues apparitions, laissant quelques morts au passage, et Danzô qui préparait un sale coup dans l'ombre, chaque Shinobi de Konoha devait rester à son poste, prêt à recevoir les ordres émanant du haut conseil. Mais le conseil n'était évidemment pas très net.

Malgré les apparences, les conseillers Koharu et Homura avaient des opinions qui ne divergeaient pas vraiment de celles de Danzô. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils appuyèrent le fait que Naruto Uzumaki sorte du village en _bonne compagnie._Ca avait été d'ailleurs une bonne source de scandale pour les anti-conseils, et les pro-Sarutobi. Mais aucun évènement majeur destiné à faire bouger les choses. Autrement dit, même si certaines lois du monde ninja avaient changées, les shinobis ne restaient guère que des pantins au service de généraux qui n'hésitaient pas à les envoyer au casse-pipe quand bon leur chantait. Shinetsumi avait peur en cette face cachée de ce monde, et se demandait comment elle réagirait le jour où on lui ordonnerait ouvertement d'aller se faire trouer le cul sur un champ de bataille. Comme quoi beaucoup de monde, elle y comprit, avaient tord de critiquer alors qu'ils faisaient plus ou moins tous partis du lot.

Elle jeta un regard en biais à un de ses « coéquipiers de bureau » qui rédigeait minutieusement le rapport d'une enquête qu'ils avaient récemment menés tous les deux. Karuya avait quitté l'ANBU il y a maintenant un peu plus de deux ans. Il faisait partit de la même équipe que Kakashi quand celui-ci était Capitaine de la section 4. Elle aussi avait été dans le lot, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Karuya et elle étaient de nouveau redevenus coéquipiers. C'était quelqu'un de sympa si on apprenait à lui parler, mais de loin il pouvait paraître assez froid et tendu.

- Tsu' ?

Shinetsumi secoua légèrement la tête pour se sortir de ses rêveries. Il s'était apparemment aperçut qu'elle l'observait. Elle esquissa un sourire et fit mine de reprendre ses activités pour ne pas perdre la face devant un ami de longue date.

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'avais pas attrapé le mal du bureau. C'est mauvais pour le moral.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ma santé physique va aussi bien que mon moral.

- Je suis ravie de te l'entendre dire.

Karuya feinta un léger sourire, faisant de son mieux pour garder une attitude sérieuse et concentrée. La jeune femme se remit à ses tâches, toutes aussi ennuyantes que celles de son comparse. Elle allait presque en avoir mal au dos, même si elle devait admettre que son environnement était bien plus confortable que celui dont elle devait se contenter en mission.

Ce fut de manière soudaine que la porte fut ouverte pour laisser entrer un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, précédé par le Jounin en chef de l'Agence des Renseignement, Rô Otome, un homme grand et âgé, aux traits fixes et fermés. Le genre de type qui ne plaisante jamais. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'air d'être heureux d'accompagner le jeune homme qui semblait désarçonné et un peu « coincé » sur les bords. Karuya et « Tsu » se levèrent pour saluer leur supérieur hiérarchique.

- Je vous laisse le gamin. Faites-y attention, c'est le petit-fils du doyen du village.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il sembla trouver de mieux à dire, à part à faire sous-entendre que les deux ninjas risqueraient gros s'il arrivait malheur au garçon. C'est d'un pas pressé et sec qu'il quitta le bureau, sans fournir d'explication supplémentaire. Karuya jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa coéquipière chose qu'elle remarqua aussi aisément qu'un oiseau dans le ciel. Ils n'étaient pas censés recevoir de stagiaires, ou même de nouvelles recrues. A moins qu'Otome ait changé l'ordre du jour, ou quelqu'un de plus gradé. Nagara s'avança vers le jeune homme qui semblait rester figé sur place. Elle tâcha de lui sourire.

- J'imagine qu'Otome t'as fourré ici, non ? Quel est ton nom ?

- Joshi Aniki.

_Bien sûr, petit-fils de Benkuro Aniki, âgé maintenant d'environ 105 ans. _

- Je suis Shinetsumi Nagara et voici Karuya Tsumetai, mon coéquipier. Je suppose que tu fais parti de l'équipe, non ?

Joshi hocha la tête d'une manière presque imperceptible. Tsu jugea qu'il devait être un grand timide, mais elle comprit vite ce qui se passait quand elle tourna la tête vers Karuya : celui-ci le dévisageait d'une froideur qui n'était pas la sienne. Déjà à l'ANBU, il n'appréciait pas les nouvelles recrues, et mettait un certain temps avant de les considérer comme des membres à part entière de l'équipe. Mais de-là à le dévisager comme ça, ce n'était pas de lui. Mais que cherchait-il exactement, bon sang ?! Elle le regarda de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'il allait trop loin, avant de tourner la tête vers Joshi qui ne savait évidemment pas où se placer.

- Donnes-nous deux minutes, tu veux ?

Elle fit sortir Karuya de la pièce en le traînant par le bras. Une fois dehors, elle ferma la porte.

- A quoi tu joues ?

- Tu le sais très bien. Je ne suis pas très friand des bleus.

Elle soupira. Elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose sans savoir quoi exactement. Mais cela restait néanmoins une affaire personnelle, et elle n'était pas en droit de fouiller dans les petites affaires de ses coéquipiers.

- Ok, on va dire que je comprends. Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, il va bien falloir s'adapter, tu ne crois pas ? On ne va pas se taper dessus juste à cause d'une nouvelle paire de mains supplémentaire.

Bien que Karuya se calma légèrement, son visage demeura toujours aussi fermé et contrarié.

- Tu sais que j'ai mes raisons. J'ai toujours de bonnes raisons.

- Certes, mais tu n'as pas toujours raison.

Si elle ne réussit pas à éteindre la flamme qui brulait en lui, elle parvint néanmoins à le faire sourire, même si ce sourire fut bref.

- Oui, mais ça ne changera rien. N'oublies pas ce qui est arrivé par la faute d'un novice.

_Shinetsumi Nagara était appuyée contre un rocher assez résistant pour la protéger contre une éventuelle attaque ennemie. Sa tenue d'ANBU était maculée de boue, tout comme sa peau, ses bottes et même ses cheveux. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à se prendre un bon bain quand elle rentrerait avant qu'une autre mission ne lui retombe sur la tête, à elle et ses coéquipiers, elle puait la mort. Si elle ne pouvait pas discerner Kakashi, Karuya se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, en train de resserrer le bandage noyé de sang autours de son torse. Un peu plus en arrière se trouvait Aibo Michino, un nouveau et Korei, le frère de Karuya. Ses épaules tressautaient légèrement sous l'effet du froid qui devait être en train de lui dévorer la peau jusqu'aux os. La voix du capitaine Kakashi Hatake résonna dans l'oreillette de la radio. _

_- Tout va bien ici ? _

_- Rien à signaler, capitaine, parvint à articuler Nagara. _

_- Très bien. Comment vont les autres ? _

_De toute l'équipe, elle seule était en possession d'un récepteur et d'un émetteur radio, mis à part « Loup », c'est-à-dire Kakashi. _

_- Aibo et Korei sont ok. Karuya l'est moins, la première salve ne l'a pas épargnée. _

_Il y eut un grand silence, et la jeune femme en fut inquiète. Il était rare que Kakashi ne trouve pas de réponses dans l'immédiat et elle craignait qu'il soit maintenant à court de solutions. Ils étaient postés là depuis un peu plus de quatre jours à attendre le signal de Loup qui était posté à quelques mètres plus haut. Quand ce signal viendrait, ils pourraient attaquer le campement des mercenaires, mais pour l'instant il fallait agir le plus discrètement possible. Ce qui les maintenait à l'abri, c'était le fait que l'ennemi les pensait morts. _

_- Très bien Aigle, je te recontacte dès que possible. Loup terminé. _

_La communication fut subitement coupée et Karuya poussa un juron. Il pissait de plus en plus le sang, et la neige qui l'entourait commençait à se tacher de rouge. A cette allure, il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Korei lançait des regards inquiets à son frère. _

_- Karuya ! _

_Ce dernier ne répondit pas, la main toujours aussi crispée sur son bandage qui ne retenait à présent plus l'hémorragie. Elle n'en était pas certaine vu qu'il portait toujours son masque, mais il devait aussi baver tout son sang. Korei avait perdu son masque, et Nagara pouvait lire une expression paniquée sur son visage, d'ordinaire si calme et serein. _

_- Mais merde ! _

_Défiant les ordres et la peur de se faire repérer, Korei rampa jusqu'à son frère et s'adossa à côté de lui, tentant de lui administrer les premiers soins. _

_- Cougar, bordel ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! _

_Tsu savait qu'elle se haïrait longtemps d'avoir prononcé ces mots-là si Karuya venait à y rester, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la _mission _: s'ils se faisaient repérer, celle-ci serait foutue et Konoha serait dans une situation diplomatique très délicate avec son voisin Kusa. Korei enleva le masque de son frère, et apporta aux lèvres de Karuya une pilule du soldat qu'il mâcha avec difficulté. _

_- Le capitaine à trois heures ! souffla Aibo._

_La jeune ANBU tourna les yeux vers la colline pour voir dévaler à pleine vitesse Kakashi, qui courrait trop rapidement et trop à découvert pour que ce soit une approche dite « furtive ». Il se positionna juste à côté de Tsu, qui lui lança un regard qui exprimait toute son inquiétude. Comme s'il avait compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, il posa une main gantée sur l'épaule nue de sa coéquipière en signe d'assentiment. _

_- Je sais, _Tsu_. Je m'occupe de ça. _

_Puis, d'une vitesse et d'une maîtrise hors-normes, il vint se placer juste à droite du blessé, guettant toujours la moindre trace d'activité ennemie. _

_- Il ne va pas s'en tirer s'il ne voit pas un médecin, Kakashi. _

_- Je sais, Korei. _

_- Laisse-moi l'emmener voir un toubib ou au moins lui administrer les premiers soins, à trois, vous arriverez. _

_- Négatif, la mission avant tout Cougar. _

_- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! _

_- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le choix. _

_- Putain, tu le sais bien non ? Karuya est le seul du groupe capable de produire des explosions en chaine et de faire péter ce maudit campement ! _

_- On se débrouillera, je n'abandonnerais pas la mission. _

_Shinetsume perçut quelque chose d'anormal dans la voix de Kakashi : celle-ci tremblait imperceptiblement. Elle savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas la mission, mais elle était consciente aussi que Kakashi détestait à avoir à faire ce type de choix. Kakashi était quelqu'un de bien, et c'est pour cela qu'elle aurait tout fait pour le décharger de ce poids. _

_- Il a raison, capitaine, se manifesta Aibo. Les autres équipes ont disparu et on aura plus leur appui. C'est fichu. _

_La main de Kakashi qui était agrippé à la surface rocailleuse du rocher, se crispa. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de remarque. De plus, Aibo commençait à devenir irritant à force de faire valoir son pessimisme. _

_- Soyez-réalistes, à cette allure là, il va forcément crever, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Vous ne voyez pas qu'on nous envoie nous faire tuer ? _

_- Ferme la, Corbeau. On a d'autres préoccupations que ton joli p'tit cul à sauver de ce merdier, lâcha Aigle d'un ton acide qui ne lui correspondait pas. _

_- Ouais, sauf que je n'ai pas signé pour qu'on me _gaspille _m… _

_Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Kakashi s'était déjà levé, bravant sa propre interdiction, et l'avait empoigné par le col. _

_- Écoutes-moi bien, cracha-t-il, tu as deux options. Soit tu fais en sorte à gaspiller ta vie pour la cause du village, soit _je _ferais en sorte à ce que ta vie soit gaspillée en pâtée pour chiens, vu ? _

_Aibo déglutit sous le poids du regard glacial que lui imposait ce face-à-face avec son capitaine. Shimetsu resta bouche-bée tout comme Korei. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient encore vu Kakashi se mettre dans un tel état, ni parler à un de ses subalternes de cette façon. D'habitude, il réglait ses différents de manière calme mais ferme, et non de cette colère froide. Aibo était un couard qui ne pensait qu'à ses fesses. Il pensait aussi qu'amasser la gloire serait sans danger, ni peine. Tsu se demandait comment une telle organisation comme l'ANBU avait pu laisser Aibo dans ses rangs. Lorsque Kakashi lâcha « Corbeau », ce dernier se massa vigoureusement la gorge, comme si son capitaine avait tenté de l'étrangler, ce qui aurait déjà été fait si Kakashi avait été vraiment mis en colère. Loup enleva son masque pour essuyer la sueur qui perlait sur son front, et regarda Karuya qui luttait toujours contre la douleur._

_- Korei, Aibo (il avait apparemment repris son sang-froid), vous emmenez Karuya loin d'ici et vous lui administrez les premiers soins. _

_Korei détourna la tête de son frère. Il se releva, et s'inclina légèrement devant son capitaine en signe de profond respect. _

_- Merci, Kakashi. _

_Puis il passa le bras de Karuya derrière son coup et le souleva. Aibo disparut avec eux dans la toundra. Le capitaine remit son masque d'aplomb et réajusta l'étui de son ninjato accroché dans son dos. Nagara lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il comptait faire : ils allaient tenter leur chance à deux, ils pouvaient le faire. Ensemble, rien ne pourrait les arrêter. _

* * *

_Haletants, ils gravirent rapidement la pente, évitant miraculeusement les kunai qui fusaient dans toutes les directions. C'était une chance qu'ils étaient toujours en vie. Nagara regarda Kakashi qui parait les salves de kunai à l'aide de son sabre. Il était derrière elle, il la couvrait. Le campement était loin derrière eux, mais pas assez pour empêcher les mercenaires de les poursuivre. Ils avaient réussit à infiltrer le camp et à y placer les parchemins explosifs, mais quelqu'un avait très vite donné l'alerte. Korei, Karuya et Aibo se seraient-ils fait prendre ? Un kunai érafla son biceps droit. Le sang gicla sur la neige qui s'étalait sous les pieds de la jeune femme. Elle serra les dents pour retenir un gémissement de douleur. Il fallait qu'elle fasse sauter ces fichus parchemins ! Kakashi ne la couvrirait pas éternellement. C'est une fois en haut de la colline qui avait servit de perchoir à Kakashi quelques heures auparavant, qu'elle composa les signes et pria pour qu'on n'eut pas désactivé les parchemins entre temps. Un bruit sourd et strident soulagea ses inquiétudes, signe qu'ils avaient tous deux fait du bon boulot. Kakashi la rejoignit après avoir fait le nécessaire pour que personne ne les suive. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et enleva son masque de loup qui était à présent imbibé de sang, reprenant progressivement son souffle. _

_- C'était moins une, constata Shinetsumi d'une voix saccadée par une respiration trop irrégulière._

_- Tu as raison. _

_Elle vit avec étonnement que son capitaine n'était pas satisfait. Non, il était même contrarié. _

_- Kakashi ? _

_- Quelque chose ne va pas. _

_La kunoichi haussa les sourcils, incertaine de comprendre son chef de section. _

_- Je te demande pardon ? demanda-t-elle. _

_Ils n'auraient pas dû nous repérer. Pas de cette manière là. _

_- N'en sois pas aussi sûr, nous n'avons pas été irréprochable dans cette opération. Et puis, ils devaient bien se douter que nous étions toujours vivants, non ? _

_- Je ne parle pas de ça, lâcha-t-il. Il y a autre chose. L'alerte n'est pas venue de l'intérieur du camp. _

_Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Kakashi n'avait pas tord, on était déjà en train de les rechercher avant même qu'ils n'aient franchis pour la première fois les limites du campement. _

_- J'ai vérifié, et personne ne nous a repéré en dehors de tout ça, continua-t-il sur un ton formel. Le problème ne vient pas de nous, Shinetsumi. _

_Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, et la jeune femme put y lire l'appréhension et l'assurance des hypothèses qu'il avait énoncées. Korei et les autres étaient en danger. Il leur était arrivé quelque chose. C'est d'un même mouvement qu'ils se levèrent et s'enfoncèrent dans la toundra. Ils sautèrent d'arbres en arbres et Kakashi trouva rapidement la piste des ANBU. Loup était un ninja doué pour la filature et savait très bien repérer des traces de pas et les identifier. Il savait aussi les faire disparaître si besoin. C'est après quelques minutes qui leur parurent des heures qu'ils purent enfin s'arrêter. Et c'est là, qu'ils virent ce qu'ils n'auraient pas voulu voir. Si Shinetsume avait pu fermer les yeux sur _ça_, elle l'aurait fait. Mais sa raison l'en a tout simplement empêché, et lui a rappelé bien des choses désagréables. Elle aurait tout donné pour être morte à cet instant-là. Karuya était étendu au sol, inconscient, baignant dans une marre de sang. Korei était un peu plus loin, étendu contre un arbre. Kakashi parut hésiter, perdu, avant de se précipiter vers Karuya. Tsu s'occupa de Korei. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'Aibo, mis à part les traces de lutte évidente qui avait amoché une bonne partie des arbres de la zone. Le torse de Korei était parsemé de brulures, et de sang séché. Des traces de kunai semblaient avoir sectionné sa gorge et entaillé ses veines. La kunoichi posa son index et son majeur sur son pou. Il n'y avait rien, plus aucune trace de vie. Juste ce froid qui lui disait à quel point la vie était mal fichue. _

Merde !

_Du sang avait coulé de sa bouche entrouverte, et séché ses commissures. Cougar ne ferait plus de mauvaises blagues à Aigle, ne commenterait plus avec légèreté et détachement les ordres de Loup, ne sourirait plus de la manière si complice qui lui était propre, ne parlerait plus jamais à son frère. Korei était mort. _

Shinetsumi se souvenait très bien de ce jour de malheur, celui qui avait rendu Karuya aussi méfiant des nouvelles recrues. Ce dernier l'observait de ce regard qui vous disait que vous avez eu tout faux, ce regard qui vous accusait d'avoir déjà tout oublié.

Lorsque les forces ennemies nous ont encerclés, reprit Karuya dont le visage et la voix s'étaient durcis même si son ton était contrôlé, ils nous ont proposé un marché : trahir nos coéquipiers ou mourir. Korei n'a rien dit, même si ces connards l'ont forcé à avouer. Il ne vous a jamais vendu, Kakashi et toi. Aibo n'a pas hésité un seul instant à déshonorer son propre capitaine et sa coéquipière ! Et ces salauds l'ont laissé filer avant d'achever Korei. J'ai eu certes beaucoup de chance ce jour-là. Néanmoins la douleur est toujours là. Je ne compte pas que tout ceci recommence un jour, c'est pour ça que je vais garder le gamin à l'œil. Et s'il fait ses preuves, peut-être qu'un jour je lui accorderai ma confiance, mais pas avant. Je ne veux pas commettre les mêmes erreurs, et tu devrais faire la même chose !

La jeune femme lâcha un soupir tout en continuant de soutenir le regard de son ami.

- Je comprends ta réaction, mais ne mets pas tout le monde dans le même sac. Tout le monde n'est pas Aibo, Karuya. Lui, était juste un sale couard qui ne pensait qu'à ses fesses. Peut-être que Joshi n'est pas comme ça, mais pour l'instant nous devons rester concentrés sur notre boulot. C'est l'essentiel, non ?

La mâchoire de Karuya sembla se décontracter légèrement pour lui permettre d'esquisser un sourire.

- Tu as raison, on verra bien. Néanmoins ton discours n'affecte pas mon jugement. C'est l'un de mes défauts et je l'assume.

Ce pourquoi Shinetsumi appréciait tant Karuya, c'était bien sa franchise envers lui-même. Il savait très bien vanter ses mérites et dénigrer ses défauts. Il savait qu'il n'était pas parfait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'être sûr de lui.


	2. Se faire manger par ses remords

Il y avait des jours qui étaient comme ça. Des jours où il ne se passait rien, même si on avait fait quelque chose d'important. Comme une mission de rang S par exemple.

Hatake Kakashi revenait de loin, cela faisait deux mois qu'il n'avait pas revu les portes familières du village caché de la feuille. Il s'était dépensé, avait blessé, et même tué, mais ceci n'empêchait pas qu'il se sentait à présent _vide_, et ce n'était pas à cause de la fatigue. Il avait été envoyé à la frontière du pays de la Terre pour recueillir des informations sur Orochimaru. Il avait espéré en apprendre plus sur Sasuke, mais il n'avait rien trouvé à son sujet. Comme quoi on avait beau avoir à sa tête une prime de quelques millions de ryos, mais on était toujours pas fichu de réparer une grosse gourde qu'on avait commise. Il aurait dû le laisser attaché au tronc d'arbre, l'Uchiha, au moins il n'aurait pas bougé d'un poil.

Il pouvait à présent sentir la bonne odeur qui émanait du village, et surtout celle des stands de nouilles. Dommage, il n'avait pas faim, ce sera pour une autre fois. L'entrée franchie, il dû rapidement se présenter au poste de surveillance où il remit son rapport aux deux chuunins de garde. Kotetsu et Izumo avait été apparemment relevé depuis un bail, ça faisait longtemps que Kakashi ne les voyaient plus flemmasser sur leur siège, en attendant que le temps veuille bien leur permettre de rentrer chez eux. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées depuis que Naruto était parti s'entraîner avec Jiraiya.

- Hatake-san ?s'empressa le chuunin de garde. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas remettre le rapport en personne à maître Tsunade ?

Kakashi leva les yeux de son livre vert, et fixa le jeune ninja de son air si détaché qu'il en paraissait nonchalant.

- Je ne pense pas que le Cinquième aimerait que je commente un rapport de deux lignes.

Ses yeux balayèrent un instant la table où se trouvait le rouleau contenant le rapport. A dire vrai, il n'avait _même pas _écrit deux lignes, juste une petite phrase comme « Rien à dire à ce sujet », pour illustrer à quel point cette mission avait été un échec. Hatake Kakashi n'était pas le genre d'homme à vanter ses mérites, ni à camoufler ses défaites. Il essayait juste d'être honnête avec lui-même, et il s'était dit que Tsunade avait mieux à faire qu'à entendre un de ses subordonnés parler pour ne rien dire. C'était exactement ce que faisait Gai, toujours à chercher à se justifier pour un rien. Le chuunin sembla hésiter, après tout il n'y avait que le ninja copieur pour se permettre ce genre d'attitude, même si cela ne fût pas considéré comme étant un manque de respect.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le Hokage, s'il veut plus d'explications de ma part, il saura où me trouver.

- Ouais, je comprends monsieur.

Kakashi hocha imperceptiblement la tête en signe d'assentiment, puis il s'enfonça dans le centre du village, vers les « canaux principaux ». Ces derniers étaient en fait les grands axes de circulation qui traversaient Konoha, ces grandes avenues commerciales qui grouillaient de civils et de ninjas à n'importe quelle heure, de jour comme de nuit. Kakashi n'aimait pas la foule, même à 30 ans, quand on avait vécu toute sa vie au même endroit. Mais il devait passer par là pour rentrer chez lui, malheureusement. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas tellement envie d'utiliser son chakra pour se téléporter.

Il passa les clés dans la serrure, et tourna. La porte de son appartement s'ouvrit sans grand mal, non sans avoir bien grincer au passage. Il ferma à clés derrière lui, et déposa son paquetage à l'entrée. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de ranger ses affaires, bien qu'il soit d'ordinaire assez ordonné. Il était rentré chez lui, mais il se sentait toujours aussi vide. Bon sang. Il fallait vraiment qu'il y fasse quelque chose. Il ne pourrait pas rester toute sa vie à maudire le fait qu'il n'ait pas enfermé Sasuke dans une cage fermée à double tours ! Il écrasa ses dents les unes contre les autres, et sa mâchoire se crispa sous l'effet de la frustration. Ouais, il avait commis une gourde qu'il devrait prochainement réparer, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il était toujours ce qu'il était : un ninja, un guerrier sans failles. Or rien qu'au niveau moral, il en avait beaucoup de _failles_. Savoir qu'un élève, qu'un des siens était dans la gueule d'un monstre qui n'avait que faire de la vie des autres, le rendait malade. C'a en revenait presque à abandonner ses camarades, c'était comme s'il avait une nouvelle fois commise la même erreur, comme pour Obito, comme pour Rin.

Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit une bière qu'il décapsula d'un geste sec. Sa gorge commençait à bouillir à force de ne pas avoir été hydratée pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures. Il enleva provisoirement son masque et avala une première gorgée tout en se callant dans son canapé. Ce genre de confort était l'une des seules choses qu'il considérait comme étant une divinité : il se rappelait ô combien il avait put dormir dans un lit de boue et de sang, entouré de cadavres se décomposant sous l'effet de la chaleur. Et c'est pour cela qu'il aimait tant se retrouver chez lui après une mission pour le moins agaçante. Le téléviseur devant lui était éteint, et il se résolut à ne pas l'allumer, pas par fainéantise, mais plutôt parce qu'il aimait ce calme quand il n'y avait que lui. Au moins, il pouvait réfléchir en toute tranquillité. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge. Quinze heures et trente minutes. Il avait encore le temps de faire pleins de trucs, comme faire un peu de ménage par exemple. La poussière c'était de la vraie vermine, il suffisait juste de partir quelques semaines et vous en retrouvez déjà une petite couche sur les meubles et les surfaces. Il vida sa cannette de bière qu'il alla jeter dans une poubelle déjà pleine tout en prenant soin de réajuster le bout de tissu sur son visage. Il renifla bruyamment, se rendant compte qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait deux choses.

Se laver, et rendre visite à une certaine personne.

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit quand Shinetsumi termina le travail et rentra chez elle. C'était en plein hiver, et il faisait noir très tôt. Il faisait froid aussi. Il entra chez elle et alluma la lumière tout en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle posa son long manteau noir à l'endroit approprié et enleva son étui rempli de kunais. En ce moment, elle ne pouvait pas s'enchanter d'avoir du temps libre et elle passait la majorité de ses journées au bureau en train d'étudier des dossiers que le « patron » n'oubliait pas de leur transmettre dès leur arrivée. Elle envierait bien certaines de ses connaissances qui étaient pour la plupart en train de risquer leur vie aux quatre coins du continent. Au moins, ils avaient l'impression d'être _utiles_. C'était fou comme on prenait très vite les mauvaises habitudes. La kunoichi était entrée au service des renseignements il y avait maintenant un peu plus de quatre ans, un an après que leur section se soit disloquée avec la mort de Korei, la désertion d'Aibo, le retour d'entre les morts de Karuya et la démission de Kakashi. Après avoir été réaffectée à un autre capitaine, elle avait sentit que ce ne serait plus pareil, qu'elle ne ferait plus les choses comme avant. Changer de capitaine, c'était comme changer de logement : on prenait très vite ses petites habitudes. Puis, le vieux Rô Otome lui avait proposé le poste qu'elle occupait actuellement. L'ayant trouvé au départ avantageux, elle avait accepté pour un contrat de dix ans. Et la voilà coincée pour encore une demi-décennie à remplir des papiers dans un bureau. Au moins, elle pouvait se vanter d'avoir eu l'occasion d'améliorer son écriture. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre pour se changer quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite à une heure pareille ? Karuya ?

Elle grogna un « j'arrive » avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide et énergique vers l'entrée et d'ouvrir la porte. L'individu qui se trouvait derrière l'entrée n'était pas Karuya. Il était bien plus que ça.

- Mhn, salut. Je te dérange ?

L'homme avait prononcé cette phrase sur un ton divague. Il avait les deux mains fourrées dans les poches et la regardait de cette maladresse si adroite qui était devenu sa marque de fabrique. C'était bien Kakashi. Shinetsumi lui sourit avant de lui ouvrir sa porte en grand.

- Entre.

Il passa le seuil de la porte sans faire de commentaire. Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici avant encore une bonne semaine. Après tout, il était censé être en mission de rang S.

- Alors, comme ça tu as appris à entrer par la porte ? le taquina-t-elle tout en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Je me suis dis que si j'entrais par la fenêtre, tu m'aurais fait attendre sous la pluie.

- Que je suis méchante !

- Sadique, je dirais, renchérit-t-il, un semblant de sourire pouvant se lire sur son masque.

Elle lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et l'invita à s'assoir sur le divan.

- Je t'en pris, assieds-toi. Fais comme chez toi.

Il se débarrassa de sa veste trempée et la posa sur une chaise. La jeune femme alla chercher de l'eau dans la cuisine.

- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai oublié de faire mes courses.

Elle revint avec un verre d'eau et le lui tendit. Il le prit avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, dit-il simplement sur un ton doux et ironique.

- Je me suis dit que _monsieur_ était en état de déshydratation après une longue mission. J'ai eu tord ?

- Non.

- Kakashi, je déteste quand tu me prends sur ce ton.

- Je faisais juste une gentille remarque. Je m'excuse si je t'ai offensée.

- Depuis quand le capitaine Loup s'excuse ?

- Depuis que Gai a fait le tour du village à poils à cause d'un mauvais pari.

Il enleva son masque, et ses lèvres fines et gercées imitèrent un petit sourire sarcastique avant d'avaler l'eau glacée. Il n'arrêterait jamais de la titiller, même quand tous deux seraient vieux et à la retraite. S'ils arrivaient jusque là.

- Pauvres gosses, ils ont dû être traumatisés, répondit Shinetsumi au sujet de Gai. Tu devrais arrêter tes paris, ça va mal finir.

Elle lui reprit le verre des mains quand il l'eut fini et alla le reposer dans l'évier. Il la suivit.

- Encore faut-il le reprocher à Gai, affirma-t-il d'un air pensif.

La kunoichi le regarda attentivement. Il avait l'air contrarié, cela pouvait se lire sur ses traits d'ordinaire impassibles. Sans le masque, il ressemblait à n'importe quel homme avec les rides d'expressions qui apparaissaient quand il souriait, la manie qu'il avait à contracter compulsivement sa mâchoire quand il était nerveux. C'était presque quelqu'un de différent de la personne que tout le monde connaissait, c'était le Kakashi de l'envers, celui dont elle était la seule à connaître. Néanmoins, il avait toujours le même fond : bon, généreux et têtu. Il ressemblait juste un peu plus au gamin qu'il était il y a autrefois, celui d'avant la mort d'Obito quand il ne portait pas le masque. Il avait beau avoir des tonnes de défauts, mais elle ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher de l'aimer comme il était. Elle rinçait le verre à l'eau glacée du robinet.

- C'est ta dernière mission, c'est ça ?

Il leva aussitôt la tête vers elle. Son regard changea, et tergiversa entre les yeux de la kunoichi et le verre qu'elle rinçait. Il devait certainement savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lire ses ordres de mission maintenant qu'elle y avait accès.

- Ouais.

Elle ferma un court instant les yeux. Il ne changerait jamais, il se laisserait toujours bouffer par ses remords. Elle stoppa net le jet d'eau et essuya le récipient avec un torchon propre. Il ne disait rien, mais elle était certaine qu'il luttait pour contenir le flot douloureux à qui il devait livré bataille depuis bien des années. La jeune femme rangea le verre. Et s'accouda au plan de travail pour lui faire face.

- Uchiha a fait son choix, tu ne pouvais rien y faire. Il est déserteur, il n'est plus ton élève.

- Je sais, répliqua-t-il amèrement.

- Si tu t'en veux de ne pas avoir pu le retenir, dis-toi alors que personne n'aurait pu le faire. Le Troisième savait très bien qu'il finirait par rejoindre Orochimaru, il l'avait vu. Et s'il n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher, c'est qu'il avait une très bonne raison.

Le visage de Kakashi se contracta, et sa main gauche se referma sur la surface lisse de la cuisine. Il était calme, mais en colère contre lui-même.

- Il s'en foutait, Tsu. Et personne, ni même toi ne sait ce qui s'est réellement passé ce jour-là. Alors, s'il-te-plait n'essaie pas de comprendre.

Il plongea son œil dans les siens et elle sut qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle abandonne la conversation. Kakashi ne partageait ses problèmes avec personne, même elle en était écartée. Cela la révoltait de savoir qu'il ne pourrait être soulagé de ce poids qu'en _s'occupant _des bonnes personnes, mais en même temps, elle le comprenait et ne voulait pas le juger, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas en droit de le faire. Elle l'attira légèrement vers elle en referma sa main droite dans la sienne.

- Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. J'imagine que tu as manqué pas mal d'heures de sommeil ces temps-ci.

Il eut un sourire sans joie pour approuver les dires de la kunoichi.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Il serra un peu plus fort sa main. Son pouce se mit à caresser maladroitement le dos de la main de la femme. Cette dernière savait pertinemment qu'elle avait toujours eu une relation privilégiée avec Kakashi, lui qui avait toujours été émotionnellement fermé aux autres. Et elle en fut encore plus sure lorsque ce dernier n_e_ rechigna pas à ce qu'elle l'embrasse.

* * *

C'est tout pour ce second chapitre, le prochain mettra sûrement en place l'action.

A bientôt ;)!

Anyday


	3. Etre fier de ses origines

Même s'il n'aurait pas aimé l'être, Kakashi fut convoqué au bureau de Tsunade dès la première heure. Il se demandait à quelle sorte de réaction il devrait s'attendre, s'il devrait craindre une grosse colère de la part de sa supérieure. Il n'était pas pessimiste, mais il était assez lucide pour voir venir certaines choses. Tout d'abord, il avait eu l'impression en gravissant les marches de l'escalier menant au bureau du Kage, que quelqu'un l'attendait impatiemment. Inutile de préciser que ce quelqu'un était Tsunade. D'ordinaire lorsqu'il se rendait ici pour commenter ses rapports, l'endroit lui paraissait plutôt paisible et vivant. Mais là, tout semblait être vide. Pourtant ce n'était pas une réaction négative qu'il craignait, mais bien le fait de devoir repasser sur une mission qu'il s'était empressé d'effacer de sa mémoire. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter devant la porte, et l'ouvrit sans signaler sa présence. Tsunade était plongée dans les paperasses, et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué la négligence dont il venait de faire preuve. Kakashi s'arrêta devant le seuil de la porte et attendit qu'elle lui daigne d'entrer. Ce qu'elle fit après avoir terminé de remplir une feuille de papier.

- Tu peux approcher, Kakashi.

Le ninja s'exécuta, avançant sans se presser jusque devant le bureau de celle qui fut considérée autrefois comme étant l'une des trois sanins légendaires. Il remarqua avec étonnement que la lumière n'était pas allumée malgré que la pièce soit plongée dans la pénombre. Tsunade était médecin, elle savait très bien que ce type de comportement n'était pas bon pour la vue.

- Vous m'avez fait demandé ? demanda Kakashi, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé.

- Oui.

La voix de la femme était dénuée de son tranchant habituel lorsque celle-ci était énervée. Elle était juste _contrariée_. Kakashi eut un faible froncement de sourcil, laissant l'espace d'un instant sa confusion apparaître sur son visage d'ordinaire indéchiffrable. C'est alors qu'il sut qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui annoncer, et qu'il ne serait pas le seul à énoncer des faits.

- J'ai lu le rapport de ta dernière mission.

- Je n'ai pas de renseignements à vous transmettre à part le fait que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de retrouver la trace d'Orochimaru, admit-il sans fléchir.

Tsunade approuva ses dires d'un signe de tête, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle avait compris.

- Ce n'est pas pour cela que j'ai demandé à te voir. C'est une affaire beaucoup plus importante que ça, avoua-t-elle.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Elle croisa les mains devant la bouche et le regarda sans même lever la tête.

- C'est au sujet de l'Akatsuki, Kakashi. Ils commencent à prendre une proportion beaucoup plus importante que je ne l'avais imaginé. J'imagine que tu sais ce qui se passe quand une organisation dangereuse prend trop de pouvoir ?

- Je ne demande qu'à savoir.

Il eut un vaste sourire perché aux lèvres, rassuré qu'elle n'aborde pas le sujet qui fâche. Tsunade lui sourit de cette manière si douce et maternelle qu'il en fut désarçonné, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître. La femme se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Viens, je préfère t'en parler dans un endroit plus calme.

* * *

- C'est bien la première fois que vous m'offrez un verre.

- J'en devais un à ton père. Je pense que si je te l'offre à toi, ça n'y changera pas grand-chose.

- C'est vrai, avoua Kakashi après quelques secondes de silence.

Il se demandait parfois à quoi exactement Tsunade devait ses changements d'humeur. Elle n'était certes pas en colère, mais une petite inquiétude suffisait à la rendre folle. D'après ce qu'il avait put en déduire, ils étaient dans le bar préféré du Cinquième. Pas besoin de chercher loin quand le casino du village était à seulement deux pas d'ici. Il n'avait pas touché à son verre de saké.

- Tu es encore plus coincé que ton père, mon garçon, se moqua-t-elle. Tu devrais profiter de l'occasion, vu que je ne suis pas _du genre_ à offrir un verre à tout le monde.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, puis les rabaissa aussitôt dans son verre. Bougre, quand allait-elle enfin le lâcher avec ça ?

- Vous m'avez déjà vu sans mon masque, une fois ne vous a-t-elle pas suffit ?

- Je veux juste ne pas gaspiller mon argent. Après tout c'est celui que j'ai gagné il y a trois mois, la dernière fois où j'ai pu toucher à une machine.

Kakashi s'était souvent demandé comment une personne pouvait être accro à une machine à sous, lui qui n'avait jamais été sous l'emprise de l'indépendance. Il jugea alors que ce devait être comme pour Asuma et ses paquets de cigarettes, en moins dangereux. Quoiqu'il fût soudainement d'un autre avis quand il se remémora du discours de Shizune, l'autre jour. Cette dernière avait raconté comment une fois elles avaient faillit y rester, à cause de Tsunade qui avait perdu tout l'argent qu'elle avait emprunté à diverses personnes très louches. Pourvu qu'elle ne l'attire pas dans une de ses folies…

- De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? demanda Kakashi, revenant à la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait dernièrement convoqué.

Tsunade finit d'un trait son troisième verre de saké, comme pour encourager son interlocuteur à entamer le sien. Si cela fut vraiment un stratagème, il ne fut d'aucune utilité. Tsunade fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, et en sortit un dossier. Elle le posa sur la table, juste devant lui. Il saisit le dossier, l'ouvrit, et feuilleta quelques pages jusqu'à tomber sur la photographie d'un homme plus jeune que lui.

- Tu le connais ?

Elle l'interrogea du regard. L'homme avait des cheveux noirs coupés courts, les yeux noirs, et des prunelles remplies d'une pétillante arrogance. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait cet homme.

- Tout à fait, confirma le ninja d'une voix morne. Aibo Michino, si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

- Tu as bonne mémoire, admis le Hokage.

Tsunade tendit sa main droite et Kakashi lui remit le dossier. Tout compte fait, il aurait préféré la fastidieuse mission qu'il aurait tant préféré évoquer à cet instant-là. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et dévisagea sa supérieure, comme si celle-ci venait de lui avouer un secret gênant. Devant la fermeté de l'homme au sharingan, Goichi Tsunade parut hésiter, ne trouvant certainement rien à dire de plus mis à part que cette discussion devait cacher quelque chose d'autre.

- Je veux que tu le retrouves.

- En quel honneur ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Parce qu'il se peut qu'Aibo soit en contact avec l'Akatsuki.

_Tout était recouvert par la neige. L'eau s'était gelée en glace et l'air vous dévorait la peau jusqu'aux os. Ce n'était pas une destination de rêve, mais Sakumo aimait ce pays. Oyuki, le pays des neiges éternelles, ne recevait que très peu de visiteurs. Ce pays était en guerre contre lui-même, rongé par un mal intérieur survenu quelques temps après l'implosion de son village caché. Aujourd'hui, il en était à lutter avec ceux qui avaient été obligés de quitter cette contrée, combattant contre ceux ayant abandonné leur humanité. Sakumo aurait pu se foutre de la détresse des gens, il appartenait désormais à Konoha bien qu'il fusse jadis né ici, tout comme son père et son grand-père. _

_Le mot Hatake ne désignait pas grand-chose. Ca n'avait même pas été un clan. Juste une famille affiliée à un clan déjà mort. Avant que le village ne soit dissous, Kaminari Hatake – son père, était un jounin influant et un sacré bon guerrier. Il avait servit dans l'alliance qui avait édifié le village caché de la Feuille avant de rentrer chez lui. Oyuki était alors un pays prospère, soudé et respectueux de ses voisins. Jusqu'à ce que la guerre civile n'éclate, et que de nombreux ninjas furent contraints à l'exil, traqués par le seigneur de l'époque qui les jugeaient « dangereux envers la nation ». Si Kaminari et son fils réussirent à se faire accorder l'asile auprès du Premier Hokage, il n'en fut pas de même pour tous : bon nombre de ninjas d'Oyuki livrèrent une guerre sans merci au daimyo, et ainsi personne ne sortit vainqueur de cette bataille acharnée. Tout ce qui résulta de cette guerre fut la mort d'Oyuki, et celle du daimyo. Plusieurs multinationales de l'époque rachetèrent le pays, et le laissèrent aux mains de divers groupes de mercenaires. Oyuki devint le champ de bataille d'une guerre entre gangs, et la population fut prise pour cible. _

_Aujourd'hui, Sakumo essayait tant bien que mal de rétablir un ordre dans une région où le désordre dominait le reste, avec les quelques ninjas ayant les même origines que lui. Daiyo et lui arpentaient ce qui fut autrefois les rues d'une grande ville. Ils cherchaient des civils pour les ramener à un endroit plus sûr, où les mercenaires ne pourraient pas leur faire de mal. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils fouillaient, et deux jours qu'ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. _

_Daiyo commençait visiblement à perdre espoir. Sakumo essayait tant bien que mal de se rattacher à ses propres principes pour ne pas céder à l'envie de faire demi-tours. En fait, il pensait à la possibilité que des gosses comme Kakashi soient en danger. Il devait admettre que depuis qu'il était père, il ne pouvait plus supporter que l'on puisse faire du mal à des enfants. _

_- Je perds patience, Sakumo. _

_- Je sais. _

_Daiyo Heimate souffla légèrement, fermant les yeux d'un air désespéré. _

_- Tu es un homme borné. _

_- Et toi un mec pressé, rétorqua Croc Blanc d'un ton sec. _

_Daiyo passa une main dans sa chevelure qui était toute aussi blanche que celle de son ami. Les gens originaires d'Oyuki n'étaient pas difficiles à reconnaître : ils avaient tous les cheveux blancs et la peau pâle. Sakumo se pencha en avant, remarquant à ses pieds des empreintes d'origine humaine. _

_- Il y a des traces de pas, examina-t-il en passant un doigt sur l'empreinte qui s'était bien encrée dans la neige. _

_- Sûrement des chiens errants, contesta Daiyo, neutre. _

_- Non, elles sont bien trop visibles. De plus, elles sont assez fraiches. _

_L'autre haussa discrètement un sourcil, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil vigilant de Sakumo. _

_- Qu'attendons-nous pour les suivre ? fit remarquer Heimate. _

_- Nous y allons. _

_Ils suivirent les empreintes, accélérant l'allure. Hatake commençait à y croire, même s'il devait admettre qu'il avait faillit perdre la foi il y avait déjà quelques temps de cela. Sakumo ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était voué à une cause qui n'était plus la sienne, ni les raisons pour lesquelles il avait laissé son fils au village. Si Kakashi pouvait un jour voir ce pays, il serait sûrement fier de ses origines. Lui qui était aussi borné que ses deux parents. Ils ne cherchèrent pas longtemps avant de repérer les sommets de tentes grossières qui se profilaient à l'horizon. Lorsque les gens les virent arriver, ils se pressèrent pour les accueillir, certains qu'ils fussent bien des leurs. _

_Kakashi aurait une bonne raison d'être fier de son père cette fois-ci – Sakumo détestait l'idée que son fils considère son père comme un héros à cause du nombre d'hommes et de femmes qu'il avait tué, tout comme Kanashimi aurait été fier de son homme. Sakumo espérait seulement qu'un jour elle pourrait le lui dire, dans l'autre monde. _

Kakashi regarda un moment Tsunade avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il secoua légèrement la tête et posa son regard sur le dossier de celui qui l'avait autrefois trahi.

- Bien, où se trouve-t-il ?

- Tsunade eut un sourire indéchiffrable.

- Tu dois connaitre cet endroit, il se nomme _Oyuki_.

* * *

Vous me pardonnerez que ce chapitre soit un peu plus court mais j'vous assure qu'il a été un peu difficile à écrire, surtout la partie du flash-back de Sakumo. Bon ok, je me ferais pardonner pour la prochaine fois, je vous donnerais un chapitre encore plus long =)

Sinon je m'excuse auprès des non-inscrits qui ont lu la fics car j'avais oublié d'autoriser aux non-inscrits le droit de laisser des commentaires. Donc voilà, maintenant vous pouvez =P

Encore une autre info, je risque d'être en retard sur le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas si ce retard sera long mais la suite sera postée. Sinon, peut-être que je n'aurais pas de retard si j'ai de la chance.

Sinon j'ai tenu à répondre à vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment touchée et encouragée à écrire.

**auder** Tiens moi aussi je kiffe les KakashixOC. C'est beaucoup plus original que l'habituel KakaIru. Et puis, en tant que fan de Kakashi ça fait rêver =)

**Fooldance** Je crois que je t'ai envoyé un MP pour te répondre, mais je vais le redire pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter: je poste quand j'ai fini mon chapitre après l'avoir maintes et maintes fois relu. Sinon, il peut y avoir quelques retard selon ma charge de travail. Merci pour ton commentaire, ça motive ;)

**Mobygirl** Pour tout te dire, j'en ai faites pleins de Fan Fictions, mais le problème c'est que je ne les ai jamais publiées. Manque de confiance en soit sans doute. C'est sympa pour le commentaire, merci ^^

**Greyele** Tu l'auras ta suite ;) En tout cas je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour la prochaine fois.

A bientôt,

Anidai.


	4. Quelque chose de pas facile à dire

Bonjour à tous!

Finalement je ne suis pas si en retard que ça xD

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Dans l'obscurité s'étalait un gigantesque champ obscur. Aurait-il besoin de cela? Devrait-il se combattre? La chose qui dormait ne réagissait pas. Elle attendrait le moment venu, et finirait par se venger. Beaucoup de gens s'étaient d'ors et déjà mis en tête que le bien l'emporterait toujours sur le mal. Faudrait-il renverser l'ordre des pensées pour pouvoir un jour dominer le monde entier? Il était déjà mort depuis longtemps, mais une partie de lui restait en vie.

Cependant, un seul être pensant ne pouvait pas l'emporter sur des milliers d'autres. Il lui fallait une arme de taille. Des vivants dévoués à sa cause. La corruption sera sa seule et unique parole.

* * *

Le rêve est un puit sans fond, on y tombe jamais jusqu'au bout. C'est un peu de cette manière-là que Shinetsumi se réveilla en sursaut, après avoir été arrachée de justesse par le bruit du réveil à l'impitoyable mort qui l'attendait dans le pays des songes. La jeune femme se releva dans son lit, haletante. Elle détestait faire des rêves qui la ferait réfléchir toute la journée. C'était très désagréable pour soi, mais aussi pour les autres: la mauvaise humeur était une attitude dont on pourrait se passer aisément. Elle se redressa dans son lit, froissant un peu plus ses draps au passage. Elle pouvait sentir la sueur couler le long de son dos, entre ses omoplates, et l'humidité de ses mains moites. Lorsqu'elle leva enfin les yeux vers les aiguilles de son réveille-matin, elle s'empressa de quitter son lit. Il était un peu plus de quatre heures.

Les ninjas des services des renseignements généraux se levaient de bonne heure et n'avait pas pour habitude de traîner. C'est pour cette raison que la kunoichi ne tarda pas, et partit presque aussitôt après s'être levée et habillée. A peine eut-elle refermé la porte derrière elle qu'elle ressentit les effets désagréables du froid. Il faisait nuit, et sombre. Si partir travailler de bon matin pouvait paraître suicidaire pour certaines personnes, Shinetsumi n'en avait que faire. Elle était plus quelqu'un d'extérieur que d'intérieur, et elle ne restait que très rarement au même endroit. Aujourd'hui par exemple, elle n'avait pas été tentée par l'idée de rester cloitrée chez elle jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève et que le réveil daigne d'afficher "6h00" de ses larges aiguilles fines.

A cette heure-ci les rues étaient désertes, ce qui pouvait laisser une drôle d'impression lorsqu'on savait combien Konoha pouvait être encombrée aux heures de pointes. De temps à autre, elle pouvait apercevoir des fenêtres éclairées, signe que des gens s'étaient à leur tour réveillés. Sinon tout semblait s'être figé. Le quartier général des services des Renseignements était assez proche de celui de l'ANBU. Lorsque Shinetsumi avait rejoint pour la première fois son travail, elle n'avait pas été dépaysée, pas plus que lorsqu'elle travaillait comme ANBU. C'était comme si elle avait toujours été la même, comme si rien n'avait jamais changé. C'était un sentiment bizarre, comme si vous avez fait la même chose durant toute votre vie.

Elle poussa la première porte du bâtiment, et poussa la deuxième après avoir décliné son identité au chuunin de garde. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'être interpelée par Shin Ikeda, le second du "patron". Ce dernier lui remit sans même lui adresser la parole une tonne de dossier qu'elle devrait traiter en moins d'une journée. Pas étonnant qu'il lui fasse la gueule depuis qu'elle avait faillit le cogner à coup de genoux. Tsu n'avait jamais réussit à supporter les lèches-cul, même si elle était d'ordinaire assez calme. C'est sans grand enthousiasme qu'elle regagna le bureau de son équipe et qu'elle s'installa à son poste, devant son bureau. Elle commença à trier la pile de papier dont elle devait s'occuper. Rien de très réjouissant. À part pour recueillir des infos pour une mission de rang D, Karuya, Joshi et elle devraient rester enfermés ici toute la journée. Dans tous les cas, ils ne quittaient pas le village.

_Génial_, pensa-t-elle. _ On dirait que le lèche-bottes de service a trouvé un moyen de me faire payer le fruit de notre dernière altercation... _

Elle n'aimait pas penser à ça mais si tout ceci venait à continuer, elle devrait jouer aux hypocrites elle-aussi, à savoir présenter "ses plus sincères excuses" à Ikeda. Non, elle _détestait _faire allusion à ça. Elle saisit nerveusement un papier et commença à le remplir. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce job.

**Ordre de mission n°5829685**

**Mission de rang A : escorter Hamehoto-dono. **

Elle tamponna. Elle avait décidé de s'attaquer en premier à tout ce qui ne nécessitait qu'un simple coup de tampon. Elle verrait le reste avec les autres.

Ce fut Karuya qui arriva le premier, et ouvrit la porte sans même un mot et la referma aussitôt d'un geste rapide et brusque. Shinetsumi n'y prêta pas attention, ayant déduit que son ami était de très mauvaise humeur. Il avait certainement croisé Ikeda ou bien Otome. Elle savait à quel point il ne pouvait pas les sentir, autant l'un que l'autre. Lorsqu'elle osa enfin lever la tête vers lui, il était à son tour en train de remplir une liasse de papier, grincheux. Tsu se rappela à quel point Karuya pouvait avoir un sale caractère quand on lui cherchait des ennuis. De plus, Shin avait dû avoir une _bonne_ raison de lui refiler du travail en plus. Joshi n'y échapperait pas non plus. C'est après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant que la jeune kunoichi se vit obligé d'entamer la conversation.

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point tu devrais essayer de te relaxer. C'est pénible de te voir comme ça.

- Ce sera en effet possible quand Ikeda ne nous aura plus en travers de la gorge.

- Tu veux dire quand j'aurais enfin accepter de faire comme tout le monde, c'est à dire de lui cirer les pompes?

Karuya releva la tête d'un petit air malicieux, ce genre d'expression qui pourrait vous donner froid dans le dos bien qu'il fut amical.

- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, plaisanta -t-il. Ca nous ferait moins de boulot.

- Cela ferait également de moi une lécheuse de premier ordre, devant Ikeda.

- Alors retiens tes tripes la prochaine fois.

- Je crains alors que tu sois obligé de me retenir, _la prochaine fois_, rétorqua-t-elle gentiment.

Le shinobi fronça légèrement les sourcils, apparemment révolté à l'idée d'une _prochaine _fois. Shinetsumi sourit avant de tamponner à nouveau une feuille de papier. C'est alors que Joshi Aniki fit son entrée et que le visage de Karuya se ferma un peu plus.

- Tu es en retard Aniki, fit-il froidement remarquer à la jeune recrue.

- J... je suis désolé, balbutia le jeune. Ca n'arrivera plus.

- J'en suis convaincue, Joshi, trancha Shinetsumi qui avait coupé de justesse son ami qui s'apprêtait à saquer une fois de plus le petit-fils du doyen. Installe-toi, je t'en prie.

Elle lui sourit pour tenter d'effacer l'accueil glacial dont il avait été l'objet. Karuya se reçut un regard noir de la part de sa coéquipière. Ce dernier ne pourrait décidément jamais s'empêcher d'en vouloir au jeune homme pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise.

Aniki commença sans plus tarder le travail supplémentaire qu'Ikeda avait prit grand soin de lui confier. Shinetsumi reprit le sien en toute neutralité, essayant de se concentrer sur les tâches qu'elle était en train d'accomplir. Malgré les quelques différents qu'elle avait eu avec Shin et Rô, son travail devrait toujours rester minutieux, même si l'envie de démissionner lui trottinait dans la tête.

_De toute façon, tu es encore ici pour cinq ans_, se raisonna-t-elle.

Mais si elle demandait à maître Tsunade de l'affecter dans une section dite "prioritaire", le contrat qu'elle avait signé serait aussitôt annulé. Elle pensa à Karuya et à Joshi.

_Tu ne vas pas les abandonner maintenant, non? _

Son subconscient avait raison. Ce serait égoïste de sa part, vu qu'elle savait parfaitement que sa démission n'arrêterait pas la rancune de Shin à son égard. Il continuerait de le lui faire payer à travers ses coéquipiers qui crouleraient alors sous le poids du boulot qu'il leur assignerait.

_Ikeda est une enflure. _

Ca, c'était bien vrai.

* * *

Karuya avait toujours sa mine froide et amère, et Joshi son éternel silence. Ils avaient tous les trois passé une sale matinée à remplir des papiers et à interroger des personnes qui s'étaient plaintes d'un chat qui réveillait tout le voisinage. "**Récolter des informations pour les besoins d'une mission de catégorie D" **avait-il été écrit sur l'ordre des tâches de la journée. Shinetsumi était d'un calme affligeant, presque divin. N'importe quelle femme aurait tout envoyé boulet, et elle avait été récemment tenté de le faire. Il était un peu moins de midi, et ils se dirigeaient vers leur lieu de travail.

Les rues grouillaient de villageois, si bien qu'on avait parfois l'impression que les grands "canaux principaux" du village allaient exploser d'un moment à un autre. Karuya était du genre claustrophobe et ermite, il n'aimait pas la foule ni les espaces confinés. Or là, on avait vraiment l'impression d'être coincé dans une cage. Les cloches du vieux temple de Bouddha sonnèrent douze coups. Cette fois il était vraiment midi. C'était _enfin _l'heure de pause.

- Je rentre chez moi, déclara Joshi sans même les regarder. Reposez-vous bien, à plus tard.

- Bon appétit, Joshi, répondit la kunoichi avec un sourire sincère.

- Merci, vous aussi.

Karuya grogna comme seule réponse. Apparemment, ils étaient deux à retourner déjeuner au bureau. L'agent Tsumetai n'était pas à l'aise. Tsu lui effleura le bras.

- Tout va bien?

- Je crois.

Elle soupira. Les hommes ninjas n'avaient pas pour habitude d'avouer leur faiblesse devant les femmes, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient des _konohajins_. Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, puis reprit une attitude l'air-de-rien.

- Juste mal à la tête, c'est tout, finit-il par avouer.

- Il me semble que j'ai des cachets dans mon bureau. Je pourrais t'en passer un quand on arrivera.

Il fit une espèce de grimace accompagné d'un mouvement négatif de la tête.

- Non, ça va aller. J'ai juste un drôle de pressentiment.

Shinetsumi se crispa aussitôt. Les pressentiments et les intuitions étaient des choses subjectives, qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Parfois, elles pouvaient s'avérer vraies. Et Karuya avait un don pour ça. C'est pour cela qu'à l'ANBU, Kakashi et elle s'étaient toujours fiés à ses intuitions. Quand ils arrivèrent au QG de l'agence de Renseignement, le ninja copieur était assis sur l'une des marches précédant l'entrée, livre à la main.

- Kakashi? s'enquérit Karuya. C'est une surprise.

Kakashi leva péniblement l'œil et forma un espèce de sourire. Shinetsumi avait aperçut quelque chose dans les yeux de son ancien capitaine qui voulait tout dire: l'anxiété et la fatigue. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et rien n'avait apparemment changé sur son visage masqué. Il se leva, et rangea son livre dans sa sacoche arrière. Il salua brièvement sa compagne avant de se diriger vers Karuya. L'amour entre deux ninjas était presque _tabou_. Autrement dit, personne ne devait s'en apercevoir à moins d'être un intime d'une des deux personnes. Et même entre eux, cet amour ne s'exprimait que très occasionnellement, voir très rarement. Il en était de même pour Kakashi et elle. Personne ne savait qu'ils étaient _ensemble_. Tout ceci n'était pas une loi, mais une attitude à avoir. Dévoiler son amour aux yeux des autres était comme se foutre à poils en plein milieu de la rue. C'était _mal vu_, surtout lorsqu'on était pas mariés. De plus, Kakashi n'était pas très démonstratif, voir très maladroit quand il essayer de faire _bien_.

- Content de vous voir, tout les deux. En forme?

- Les fauteuils sont confortables, déclara Karuya. Tu devrais essayer un de ces quatre, _capitaine_.

- Disons que me mettre des papiers importants entre les mains ce serait aussi suicidaire que de m'envoyer en territoire ennemi sans informations.

Karuya esquissa un léger sourire.

- Il est rare de te voir ici, Kakashi, ajouta la femme.

Il lui lança presque un regard d'excuse, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas juste venu voir comment ils se portaient tous les deux.

- Je dois parler à Karuya, Tsu.

- Bien, je vous laisse.

Karuya lui fit comprendre qu'elle devrait déjeuner seule aujourd'hui. Comme quoi un simple coup d'œil pouvait tout dire. Parler avec les yeux pouvait être quelque chose de totalement fou pour un civil ou même un chuunin, mais c'était néanmoins quelque chose de possible quand on avait passé beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner ensemble. C'était de cette manière que Tsumetai et elle communiquaient le plus, quand la parole devenait un moyen trop risqué. Après tout, ils avaient passé presque toute leur vie dans la même équipe, de genin à ANBU. Elle monta les marches liant le hall d'entrée à son bureau. Tant pis, elle ne mangerais pas ce midi. Elle préférait avancer dans son travail plutôt qu'être par la suite débordé par la paperasse. Et ce sera comme ça tant qu'Ikeda l'aurait à l'œil.

* * *

- Karuya-senpai n'est jamais en retard.

Joshi avait raison. Karuya _détestait _être en retard. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était Kakashi.

- Il va arriver, il doit avoir une bonne raison, rassura Shinetsumi en ne levant pas l'œil du dossier qu'elle traitait.

C'était assez bizarre, en effet. Si bien qu'elle en devenait presque inquiète. Elle regarda Joshi qui s'occupait à présent de "tamponner".

- Dis-moi, Joshi. Tu es jounin, pas vrai?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi tu es entré ici? Personne ne t'a informé de la nature de nos activités?

- Si, on m'a dit que le BRG était une section qui consistait à récolter les informations pour les missions.

- Et?

- C'est tout, m'dame.

Tsu arrêta d'écrire sur la feuille de papier. Sa bouche se transforma en une sorte de sourire compassif. Joshi s'était lui aussi fait entubé apparemment, mais elle sentait qu'il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité.

- Tu peux _tout _me dire, je ne vais pas aller le répéter sur tous les toits.

Joshi resta fixé sur la page qu'il venait de tamponner, comme s'il avait momentanément cessé de réfléchir.

- Je n'ai pas choisi. On m'a obligé à devenir ninja.

Puis il se remit à ses labeurs, sans fournir plus d'explications. Karuya débarqua enfin, sans prévenir, avec une sale expression sur le visage. Sa mâchoire carrée était contractée, et ses yeux bleus clairs étaient plus distants et froids que d'habitude. Il s'assit à sa place et reprit le travail sans rien dire, dans un silence de mort. Tsu sentit Joshi lui jeter un regard rapide, et elle sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Kakashi ce midi.

_Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, Kakashi? _

Elle ne tenta pas de lui adresser la parole, sachant très bien qu'il allait lui répondre violement et dire des choses qu'il ne penserait certainement pas. Si Karuya était quelqu'un de relativement calme, il pouvait devenir agressif jusqu'à en perdre la tête. Dommage, elle devrait attendre de pouvoir quitter le bâtiment avant de découvrir ce qui inquiétait son ami. Elle ne l'avait plus vu dans cet état depuis la mort de son frère, Korei.

* * *

C'est de toutes ses forces qu'il pria pour qu'elle ne vienne pas se mêler à _ça_. Lorsqu'il avait entendu toquer à sa porte, il avait su que c'était elle. Evidement, Karuya ne savait pas se tenir quand on évoquait Aibo. Kakashi se leva de son siège, et éteignit le téléviseur avant d'ouvrir la porte à Shinetsumi qui attendait dehors dans le froid glacial de la nuit. Elle entra sans qu'il l'y invita et explosa à l'intérieur, bien qu'elle fut capable de se contrôler.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe avec Karuya? gronda-t-elle. Il est revenu dans un sale état.

Il leva une main en signe d'apaisement. Il détestait quand elle commençait à se mettre en colère. Se disputer ne menait généralement à rien.

- Holà, on se calme.

Il referma la porte, passant les clés dans la serrure. Quand il commença à les tourner, il s'était déjà résigné à l'idée qu'elle n'attendrait pas qu'il finisse de verrouiller la porte.

- Dire la vérité n'a jamais tué personne, Kakashi. Mentir, si.

Sa voix était en effet calme - ou du moins contrôlée, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas à l'intérieur d'elle. Il allait devoir tout lui expliquer avant qu'elle n'explose. Il retira les clés de la porte, les rangea dans sa poche puis il se retourna vers elle.

- J'ai juste tenu à le mettre au courant, s'innocenta-t-il. Tu sais très bien de quoi, _ou de qui_ il s'agit quand Karuya pète les plombs.

Elle fronça un instant les sourcils rouges qui ornaient le dessus de ses yeux verts. Il savait qu'elle avait compris.

- Aibo.

- Ouais.

Kakashi la contourna pour rejoindre la cuisine où il alla chercher quelque chose dans son frigo.

- De l'eau? Du thé?

- Des réponses, se buta Tsu.

Il souffla bruyamment par la bouche, ce qui souleva les fibres de son masque. Elle le rejoignit, avec toujours la même volonté de lui faire cracher les informations qu'elle désirait.

- Tu vas les avoir tes réponses, soupira-t-il. Mais pas avant que tu n'ais avalé ou bu quelque chose, je sais que tu n'as pas déjeuné ce midi.

La kunoichi leva les yeux au ciel. Il parvint à lui sourire.

- Allez, va m'attendre dans le salon, je t'apporte quelque chose.

- Kakashi...

Il lui lança un regard sérieux.

- Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plait.

Elle ravala toute son aigreur et s'exécuta sans dire un mot de plus. Quant à lui, il s'occupa de faire bouillir l'eau dans la théière et de partir à la recherche du sachet de "feuilles vertes". Il avait remarqué depuis un certain temps que Tsu négligeait sa santé au profit de son travail. C'était mauvais, et il ne pouvait nier le fait que cela l'inquiète. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas son affaire, et s'il s'inquiétait trop, ça finirait même par se voir. Il gagna le salon et apporta la tasse de thé brulante à son "invité". Celle-ci la prit et remercia poliment son hôte.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose? demanda-t-il.

- Non merci, ça ira.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, sur le canapé et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Que veux-tu savoir?

- Tout ce que tu lui as dit.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et l'observa porter la tasse à ses lèvres et en avaler le liquide. Il était partagé entre la peur qu'elle s'énerve de nouveau et celle qu'elle se mêle un peu trop de ses affaires.

- J'ai été convoqué tôt ce matin par le Cinquième. Elle m'a parlé d'Aibo, et de la possibilité qu'il soit en contact avec des membres de l'Akatsuki.

Il s'arrêta, laissant le temps à sa _compagne_ de digérer les informations qu'il venait de lui transmettre.

- Continue, l'encouragea-t-elle tout en buvant le thé qu'il avait pris soin de lui préparer.

- D'après elle, il serait à la tête d'un groupe de mercenaires qui contrôlerait une partie du Pays des Neiges Eternelles, Oyaki. Ces groupes seraient en partie financés par l'Akatsuki en échange de quelque chose.

- Mais de quoi?

- C'est pourquoi elle m'a chargé d'enquêter là-dessus.

Elle accusa le coup pendant un moment de silence, alors que Kakashi faisait de son mieux pour ne pas inquiéter la jeune femme, tout en mesurant l'importance de ses mots et du ton de sa voix.

- Et Karuya? demanda-t-elle.

- Je l'ai prévenu. Il n'avait pas le droit de ne pas savoir...

- Je suppose que Tsunade l'a intégré à la mission.

Kakashi eut un froncement de sourcil, contrarié d'avoir été coupé de manière aussi sèche et amère.

- Oui. Nous partons tous les deux demain soir, affirma-t-il fermement.

- Ce n'est pas logique. Il fait parti d'une équipe.

- Maître Tsunade lui a accordé une dérogation.

Shinetsumi soupira, irritée.

- Très bien je vais demander au Cinquième.

- Je te demande pardon?

- Tu m'as comprise, Karuya a autant le droit que moi de faire parti de cette mission.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, c'était son frère, Tsu.

- C'était un ami et un camarade, Kakashi.

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer. Il se leva brusquement du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il était conscient que ce n'était pas à lui de refuser une telle chose. Il n'avait aucun droit sur elle, même en prenant en compte le sentiment qui les liait tous les deux. Seule Tsunade était en mesure de refuser, et non lui, simple jounin de Konoha. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose si elle venait à être intégrée à la mission. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, il devait respecter la prise de position de Shinetsumi, et la décision de sa supérieure hiérarchique. Il devait agir en _bon shinobi_. La kunoichi le suivit, et lui déposa dans les mains la tasse de thé vide qu'il commença aussitôt à passer sous l'eau de son robinet. Elle sourit.

- C'était bon, merci.

- Pas de quoi, lui répondit-il sur un ton aigre.

D'habitude, il lui aurait rendu le sourire et aurait lavé la tasse sans faire d'histoire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère. Tout ça parce qu'il ne voulait _pas la perdre_. Lorsque Rin est morte, il s'était aussitôt sentit coupable de ne pas s'être forcé à l'aimer comme cette dernière l'aurait voulu. Il s'était sentit vide, incapable de tout. Puis quand Shinetsumi est entré dans sa vie, ç' a presque été le coup de foudre. Avant il croyait que l'amour n'était qu'un mythe et qu'il deviendrait gay parce qu'il pensait qu'il ne conviendrait à aucune femme ou l'inverse. A cette époque, il n'avait jamais pensé à quel point aimer et se sentir aimé pouvait rendre heureux, même sous une salve de kunai et parmi une montagne de boue et de cadavres. Et si Shinetsumi quittait ce monde, il s'en voudrait alors toute sa vie pour ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'il aurait dû lui dire depuis longtemps. _Je t'aime_. C'était les deux seuls mots qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé de toute son existence. Parce qu'on lui avait plus appris à tuer et à mépriser les gens qu'à les aimer et à le leur montrer. Il coupa le jet d'eau d'un geste de main, et déposa la tasse dans l'évier, puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre sans même dire un mot. Il s'aperçut que Tsu l'avait suivit, et qu'elle comptait bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner.

- J'ai une mission de reconnaissance, déclara-t-il. Je dois partir ce soir. Je serais là demain.

Il se mit à préparer son étui de kunai, à les sélectionner tel un assassin aguerrit - ce qu'il était. Il commençait à avoir la gorge nouée, et il ressentit un sentiment bizarre lui parcourir le ventre et lui remonter à la tête. Ses gestes préparant son équipement étaient nerveux, secs et brutaux ce qui contrastait avec sa nature calme et posée. Il sentait le regard de Shinetsumi peser dans son dos, il savait qu'il la blessait. Il était tout simplement désolé de ne pas aimer une femme correctement, autrement qu'en l'évitant et en s'abstenant de s'étaler sur ses sentiments. Il enfila son pull et son gilet vert avant d'attacher l'étui à sa jambe droite. Il saisit son paquetage, s'apprêtant à contourner la kunoichi postée juste derrière lui. Mais il ne put l'éviter, pas par principe mais parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu la laisser de cette manière, comme une inconnue que l'on jette brusquement dehors. C'est alors qu'il la regarda en face, plongea son œil dans les siens comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Le regard de la jeune femme était terne, voir presque humide. Il lui faisait mal, très mal quand il se mettait à réagir de telle sorte. Il le savait, et ça le blessait aussi.

- Je suis désolé, lui souffla Kakashi.

Il essaya de la contourner. Elle lui prit le bras, et l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus. Elle lui mit doucement la main sur le menton pour le forcer à la regarder.

- Je t'aime.

Il serra automatiquement les dents quand il sentit quelque chose lui picoter les yeux, _les deux_. Lui aussi l'aimait, plus que tout. Mais il ne savait pas comment le lui dire, de quel manière le lui faire comprendre. Il lui prit la main et la serra.

- Je sais.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à lui dire en retour. Il savait que ça ne changerait rien, que demain elle irait voir Tsunade et demanderait à être mutée sur cette mission. Et il ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher. Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait respecter ses choix. "Je t'aime" étaient les plus beaux mots du monde, ce qui suffisaient en l'espace d'un instant à faire oublier les crimes, les morts et la guerre.

_Quelque chose que je n'arrive pas facilement à dire. _

* * *

_Fin du chapitre _

Au départ je voulais d'ors et déjà entamer la mission, mais je me suis dis que ce serait mieux de vous informer de la nature de la relation entretenue par Kakashi et Tsu. Normalement l'action arrive bientôt :3

Sinon, j'ai pris soin de répondre à vos commentaires qui me font toujours autant plaisir et qui me motives vraiment, jusqu'à me faire continuer jusqu'à 3h du mat'.

**hakumeinoneko: **Les autres fanfictions ne sont pas sur Naruto, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y a pas notre Kakashi bien aimé. Sinon merci pour ta reviews, ça m'a fait l'effet d'un boosteur ;)

**Maru-san: **Moi aussi j'suis folle des KakashixOC, c'est pour ça que j'en ai écrit un xD Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, ça donne du courage.

A bientôt,

Anidai


	5. Oyaki

_Oyaky_

Oyaki. O-Y-A-K-I.

C'était pas bien compliqué, non? Cinq lettres. Alors pourquoi tout le monde mettait un "y" à la fin?

Daiyo Heimate soupira, saisissant le rouleau posé sur la table. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir du courrier, ni même de lire, ou plutôt en avait-il perdu l'habitude. Depuis la mort de Sakumo, l'état du pays s'était empiré jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit divisé en cinq parties. Lui et les siens contrôlaient celle du centre, et les groupes mercenaires les quatre autres. Aujourd'hui le voilà à défendre un petit territoire circulaire, avec une petite centaine d'hommes face à des milliers d'autres. Néanmoins il devait admettre qu'il ne se découragerait pas si facilement, même s'il ne verrait pas _la _victoire de ses propres yeux. Il était beaucoup trop vieux.

Cinquante deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis sa naissance, ici-même. Son père était mort durant la Guerre Civile, et sa mère l'avait emmené à Konoha, et l'y avait élevé. Puis, elle fut tuée à son tour. C'était une kunoichi elle aussi. Si ses souvenirs étaient toujours intactes, il avait seize ans quand elle est morte, au cours de la seconde guerre. Bizarrement, il avait été trop occupé à combattre au front pour assister à son enterrement et à pleurer sur sa tombe. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il s'en était voulu. Il s'était alors haït de n'avoir pensé qu'à ses fesses. Puis, il n'avait pas refusé l'occasion de se racheter quand Erei Emake avait appelé tous les Oyakajins à reconquérir le pays d'_origine_. Sakumo et lui avaient été les premiers à se porter volontaires, et il en fut de même pour des centaines d'autres, voir même un millier. Quand Erei est mort à la bataille, Sakumo eut très vite pris les reines. Croc Blanc avait toujours été du genre à contredire, à ne jamais se laisser mener comme un toutou. Il n'était pas comme certains, il n'était comme _personne_. Contrairement à Erei, il avait compris que Oyaki ne pourrait jamais être reconquise entièrement. Il avait alors décidé de prendre le contrôle du centre du pays et d'y regrouper le maximum de civils. L'opération fut un succès, et Sakumo rentra chez lui. Il confia les rennes à Daiyo qui resta sur place. Puis Sakumo ne revint plus, et Daiyo appris par la suite que ce dernier s'était suicidé.

Les tremblements de terre produits par les techniques doton faisaient vibrer les fibres de la tente sous laquelle il se trouvait. Les mercenaires étaient comme des guêpes tueuses, ils s'infiltraient partout, même si les frontières fussent des grillages impénétrables. Daiyo étudia attentivement le rouleau, et en déduisit qu'il provenait de Konoha, le village caché de la feuille. Le parchemin était en effet orné de motifs de feuilles vertes, et on voyait bien que le cachet était celui du Hokage, et celui d'aucun autre Kage. C'est un geste habile et méthodique qu'il brisa le cachet et déroula le parchemin. Heureusement qu'il savait toujours lire.

_**Daiyo-san, **_

_**Je sais très bien quel poste tu occupes et quelle vie tu mènes. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais à te dire ça, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Oh, je t'en prie ne pense pas que je t'envoie cette lettre juste pour me faire pardonner pour **__**ce que**__**... tu sais quoi. J'ai envoyé une équipe, et le jounin en chef t'expliquera tout dès qu'il arrivera. **_

_**Goichi Tsunade. **_

_**PS: Essaie de ne pas ébruiter cette affaire, la mission n'est pas officielle. Enfin, il ne faut pas que les conseillers le sachent, c'est tout. **_

Daiyo leva un sourcil blanc, étonné. Tsunade n'était pas du genre à demander de l'aide. D'ordinaire, elle préférait régler ses problèmes _à sa façon_. Parfois elle lui faisait penser à son ex-femme, Hashine, qui n'hésitait toujours pas à lui demander de l'argent pour son fils, et à présent son petit-fils et sa petite-fille. Cela pouvait paraître normal à vue d'œil, mais Hashine l'avait empêché de voir son fils - Kachiaru, depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés. La dernière fois que Kachiaru avait vu son père, il avait six ans. Il devait être à présent jounin de Kumo, certainement. En tout cas, Daiyo veillait toujours au fait que son fils soit toujours en vie. S'il avait le temps, il irait le voir. S'il n'était pas mort avant.

_Tu n'aurais pas dû te marier si jeune, _se sermonna-t-il. _Tu n'avais que seize ans, et on ne se marie pas à seize ans. _

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, las de revenir sur le passé. Il passa en bandoulière son Katana, et sortit de la tente. Il fallait qu'il trouve une équipe pour accueillir les _invités_.

* * *

Kakashi ne fut pas étonné d'apprendre que Shinetsumi avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Pakkun l'en avait informé. Ce dernier avait en effet déposé le rapport de la mission de reconnaissance sur le bureau du Cinquième et avait surpris Tsunade et Tsu en grande conversation. Et d'après le ninken, un certain Joshi Aniki devait se joindre à eux. Kakashi était confortablement allongé sur le matelas de son lit, faisant circuler un Kunai entre ses doigts d'une dextérité exceptionnelle. C'était ce qu'il faisait quand il fallait tuer le temps. Il était rentré chez lui à dix heures du matin, alors qu'il n'y avait pas un rayon de soleil, juste des nuages gris qui se tassaient dans le ciel. Il s'était alors dit que s'il avait de la chance, il n'allait pas pleuvoir. Et non, il pleuvait. Résultat, son linge était trempé et de l'eau s'était infiltrée par la jointure d'une des fenêtres de sa chambre. Laissant subitement tomber la lame qu'il maniait, il croisa ses mains sous sa tête et expira profondément. Il regarda son réveil et compta les heures qu'il restait avant qu'il puisse enfin partir d'ici.

_Six heures. _

Il devrait se montrer patient. Il se remémora le trajet à faire pour atteindre Oyaki. Le pays étant situé entre celui du vent et de la terre, ils devront franchir les montagnes Aribu. Puis adviendra ce qu'il adviendra. Kakashi se leva, et rangea le kunai dans la table basse situé juste à droite de son lit. Il ferait mieux d'aller rendre visite à Tsunade pour se mettre au courant des détails de la mission.

* * *

Otome eut une drôle de réaction en lisant la suspension temporaire de la jeune femme, après avoir lu celles de Karuya et de Joshi. La petite poche de gras qui pendait sous son menton eut l'air de son contracter, et les rides de soin front se plièrent pour former des rebonds irréguliers. Otome ne pourrait rien faire contre la volonté de Tsunade, et ça avait sacrément l'air de le stresser. Le patron baragouina quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe et s'empressa de signer d'un geste rapide et sec, mal contrôlé.

_Il y en a qui devraient se calmer_, pensa Shinetsumi.

Otome était un pro-Danzô, il détestait toutes les politiques qui avaient été menées jusqu'à présent, soient les enseignements du Premier Hokage. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'offusqua de la décision de sa supérieure hiérarchique, et que le mépris le plus total se refléta sur son visage d'ordinaire si calme et fermé.

- Vous pouvez partir, Nagara.

- Monsieur.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête en signe de _respect_, bien que cette formalité fût plus un salut. Elle se retourna et quitta aussitôt la pièce. Karuya l'attendait dehors, les mains dans les poches. Elle avait été surprise qu'il réagisse plutôt bien quand Joshi avait lui aussi été intégré. Néanmoins, il n'en était pas pour autant satisfait.

- J'aurais préféré qu'Aniki ne vienne pas, fit-il remarquer après un petit moment de silence.

Ils circulaient dans une rue qui comme d'habitude était _bondée_.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer. On ne pouvait pas laisser Joshi seul au bureau. Ikeda l'aurait tué.

Karuya eut un petit rire sans joie.

- Au moins, il n'aurait embêté personne.

- _Karuya! _

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers sa coéquipière, quelque peu incrédule. Beaucoup de personnes pensaient que Karuya n'avait aucun humour, mais si. Sauf que son humour pouvait être même pire que celui d'Ibiki Morino.

- Quoi?

Il était même pire que Kakashi quand il y mettait du cœur. Shinetsumi poussa un soupir, exaspérée.

- Il est quinze heures, ne me dis pas que tu attends Kakashi pour manger.

Tsu lui lança un regard en biais, interpelée. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, c'était tout bonnement impossible! Quoique Karuya avait été le premier - avec Kakashi, à deviner qu'Asuma et Kurenai s'étaient mariés en cachette quelques années plus tôt. Et ils ne portaient pas d'alliances.

- Que comptes-tu faire? questionna-t-elle pour détourner la conversation.

- Attendre dix-huit heures, si Kakashi n'est pas en retard.

- Il est chez lui, j'ai vu Pakkun qui apportait le rapport à Tsunade.

Karuya ne répondit pas. Il se contenta juste d'approuver d'un signe de tête. Peut-être pensait-il à autre chose.

- Je pense que je vais rentrer, j'ai des affaires à préparer, déclara-t-il soudainement.

C'est sans prévenir qu'il se volatilisa, et que tout le monde se retourna comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu de ninja utiliser une technique de téléportation.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre _

Chapitre très court, je sais et je m'en excuse. C'était juste histoire de vous faire passer le temps, et de vous présenter la situation d'Oyaki.

**Mobygirl:** Woaw, j'ai jamais reçu autant de compliments =D Merci!

Sinon pensez toujours à me laisser des commentaires, que vous ayez aimé ou pas. Même les critiques servent ;)

Anidai


	6. Rester avant tout humain

Konoha paraissait si proche. Dans quelques heures, elle ne serait qu'un lointain mirage.

- Bon, c'est parti, annonça Kakashi après avoir lancé un dernier regard au village.

Il se retourna et fit signe aux autres de le suivre, franchissant l'insurmontable passage entre le village et le monde extérieur. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, marchant tranquillement le long d'une route mal entretenue, faite à "l'arrache" pendant la troisième guerre dans le but d'alimenter les convois. Tsunade lui avait fait bien entendre qu'il avait tout à gagner s'il ne se précipitait pas. Il valait mieux se faire discret la nuit, quand les loups sortaient de leur tanière pour attaquer les biches, si vous voyez ce qu'il voulait dire.

La nuit était glaciale, comme d'habitude, mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison que Kakashi avait conseillé à son équipe de prendre avec eux des manteaux bien chauds: ils allaient devoir passer entre deux frontières - celles des pays de la Terre et du Vent, pour rejoindre celle d'Oyaki. Autrement dit, ils allaient devoir escalader le mont Meijin, culminant à plus de quatre milles mètres d'altitude. Et il faisait sacrément froid là-bas.

_Foutues relations diplomatiques... _

Si la mission avait été officielle, Tsunade aurait demandé l'autorisation à Suna de leur laisser accès à leur territoire, et donc de faire un détour moins dangereux. Malheureusement le Cinquième avait décidé que les conseillers ne devaient pas mis au courant, et n'avait pas pris le risque de laisser une seule information concernant cette opération à un pays voisin.

_Quelle brillante idée, je n'y aurais moi-même jamais pensé. _

Kakashi en avait un léger goût amer dans la bouche. Il ne comprendrait jamais les politicards et leur méthodes pas très saintes, et se demandait comment une guerrière comme Tsunade était devenue ce qu'elle était, une femme d'état suivant la politique à deux balles du haut conseil. Que les dieux l'en préservent s'il devait être le prochain nom sur la liste des Hokage du village!

Il sentait les craquements de ses semelles contre le gravier. C'était désagréable, mais c'était aussi un moyen de se concentrer en se fixant sur un bruit régulier et simple. Tout ceci était lassant. Revenir et repartir. La prochaine fois, il plaiderait pour des vacances. Ou bien il pourrait demander une retraite anticipée si ses membres venaient un jour à lâcher. Il n'avait pas dormit la nuit dernière, il ne dormirait certainement pas cette nuit. Sa paupière avait tendance à se refermer toute seule, si bien qu'il se donnerait bien des claques pour se tenir éveillé. Heureusement qu'il avait apporté de quoi faire une bonne nuit blanche. C'est sans être discret qu'il fouilla dans sa sacoche arrière et en sortit un bouquin rouge tout élimé à force d'être lu. Il entendit Tsu soupirer derrière lui. Ah, il avait oublié qu'elle détestait quand il se mettait à lire ce _truc _ devant tout le monde. Après tout, c'était lui qui lisait, non?

D'après elle, il ferait mieux de _passer à l'action _plutôt que _essayer d'imaginer_. Elle disait souvent que ce genre de lecture donnait une image dégradante de la femme, quoique ce fut moindre par rapport aux films. Ah oui, il allait oublier: selon elle Jiraya écrirait comme un pied. Pas faux, parfois il lui arrivait de buter sur une expression douteuse.

_Jiraya, ou l'art de réinventer toute une langue_, ironisa-t-il.

Un petit sourire malin vint se nicher au creux de ses lèvres. La première fois qu'il avait touché à ce bouquin, c'était il y avait environ 16 ans. Il avait 14 ans.

_- Je ne le dirais pas à Minato, tu as ma parole de ninja. _

_- Allez voir ailleurs, s'il vous plait. _

_- Kakashi, ne dis pas le contraire, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. _

_Kakashi lança un regard indigné à l'homme. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire de triomphe. Kakashi n'était pas pervers, il n'était pas Jiraya. Jamais il ne lirait cette saleté. _

_- Allons Kakashi, ne prends pas ces airs de vierge effarouchée! Même ton père ne m'aurais pas fait le coup. _

_- Je ne suis pas Sakumo. _

_- Hum, je l'avais bien compris. _

_Jiraya soupira et se gratta la tête nerveusement. Quelle idée stupide il avait eut d'être sortit de chez lui. Il avait fallut d'un rien pour qu'un homme respectable - mais un obsédé sexuel, essaie de lui faire lire un de ces trucs. _

_- Bon écoute-moi bien, tête de mule. Que vas-tu faire lorsque tu te retrouveras face à une femelle en chaleur nue _et_ devant tes petits yeux innocents? _

_Le jeune homme sentit le rouge monter à ses pommettes. Il espérait de toutes ses forces pour que ce ne fut pas visible. _

_- Un ninja est capable d'improviser, non? répondit-il, retenant sa voix pour ne pas qu'elle dérape. _

_- Oh, oui. Mais après combien d'essais infructueux? _

_- Je ne sais pas, deux ou trois? _

_Le visage du sanin se dégrada, comme si Kakashi venait de lui cracher en pleine figure la pire grossièreté du monde. Il lui donna une tape ferme sur le dessus de la tête qui manqua de sonner le jeune jounin. _

_- Imbécile! Une femme, ce n'est pas comme prendre le coup de main pour manier un kunai, mon ami! Il faut y être préparé bien avant! _

_Kakashi se massa le dessus du crâne. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte. _

_- L'amour c'est comme le ninjutsu, petit gars. Il existe des techniques. _

_Jiraya sortit de sa poche un petit bouquin jaune qu'il remit de force dans les mains de l'élève du Quatrième. Puis, il referma ses mains autours de celles qui tenaient le livre pour s'assurer qu'elles ne pourraient pas s'en décrocher de si tôt. Ce qui fut le cas à peine quelques jours plus tard, quand Kakashi eut le courage de lire la première page. _

Remarquez, aujourd'hui ça ne l'avait pas trop mal réussit.

Ils arrivèrent au petit matin à la frontière du pays de la Pluie, bien moins protégé que celui du Vent et de la Terre. Contrairement à eux, Ame ne possédait pas de moyens de détection comme les techniques de champs de force par exemple. Une fois qu'ils auraient passé la frontière, personne ne pourrait les repérer, à moins de les avoir dans leur champ de vision.

- Par où va-t-on passer? s'enquérit Karuya, après qu'ils eurent passé la frontière.

- On va continuer par la forêt, c'est la meilleure solution à prendre.

Karuya acquiesça. Ils avaient moins de chance de se faire prendre dans les arbres qu'au beau milieu d'une prairie. La forêt d'Ame était dense et humide. Avec un peu de chance, les patrouilles éviteraient cet endroit. Ils grimpèrent sur la première branche à leur disposition, et commencèrent à sauter d'arbres en arbres - le déplacement furtif utilisé dans les bois par les ninjas. Kakashi mis tous ses sens aux aguets, à l'affut du moindre signe de présence ennemie. Il fut tenté par l'idée d'employer le sharingan, mais il savait que si par la suite il devait l'utiliser, il ne pourrait pas l'employer au maximum de son potentiel. Il se demanda un instant qui il aurait été sans le sharingan.

_Obito serait toujours à mes côtés, et moi toujours le même salaud_, pensa-t-il avec force.

Pendant toutes ces années, il n'avait pas cessé de se répéter qu'il aurait dû mourir à _sa _place. Et d'un certain côté, il le pensait toujours autant. Il ne s'était toujours pas pardonné. Parmi le flot de ses pensées, il capta une onde étrangère à la sienne et à celle de ses coéquipiers. D'instinct, il stoppa net sa course et leva son poing pour faire arrêter son équipe. Tous se stoppèrent sur la même branche. Joshi faillit tomber en avant, mais Karuya le tira par le col pour l'empêcher de basculer dans le vide.

- Tout le monde descend, ordonna Kakashi.

Sans réfléchir et se fiant uniquement à leur chef, ils descendirent de l'arbre pour atterrir sur la terre ferme, jonchée de boue. Il n'y avait personne, pas même un insecte. Bizarre. Kakashi renifla un bon coup, aspirant l'air qui sentait la moisissure et l'odeur des carcasses animales. Aucune odeur de parfum, ni de tissu. Il indiqua à chaque membre de l'équipe un arbre où ces derniers se planquèrent. Il fit également de même. Lorsqu'il jeta un regard à Tsu, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait dégainé un kunai et regardait attentivement sur sa droite. Il essaya de découvrir ce qu'elle voyait. Il ne tarda pas à le savoir.

Loin dans la brume qui enveloppait les pieds des arbres, des lampes torches éclairaient le chemin de voyageurs anonymes. Kakashi lança un regard à Karuya, dont le visage était plongé dans l'obscurité. Celui-ci le lui rendit, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui. Joshi était aux aguets, contenant mal l'adrénaline qui lui montait à la tête. Le jounin faillit presque en sourire, se remémorant des premières fois où il avait été confronté à ce genre de situation. Le rapprochement des bruits de pas l'amenèrent à tourner la tête vers le centre de leurs préoccupations. Il pouvait à présent discerner des casques à cornes, des armures, et même des katanas.

_Des bushi_.

Des samouraïs. Ils étaient une petite quinzaine, un patrouille entière, mais cela pourrait suffire à les tenir en déroute. Les samouraï étaient à l'origine les guerriers qui précédèrent les ninjas, bien avant que le ninjutsu ne soit crée et ne vienne remplacer leurs arts. Depuis, ils vouaient une haine féroce aux shinobis, ayant adapté leurs techniques de combat dans le but de les combattre plus efficacement. Autrement dit, ils n'étaient pas à sous-estimer. Au vu des insignes qu'ils portaient, ils devaient appartenir à une milice gouvernementale, et ils se dirigeaient droit vers eux. Kakashi sentit son cœur qui s'emballait, cognant à toute vitesse contre sa poitrine. Son souffle se ralentit, comme s'il craignait que sa respiration n'interpelle les guerriers. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, il ordonna d'un geste de la main aux ninjas de se plaquer contre leur arbre respectif et _d'attendre_. Un ninja pouvait être invisible même si on pouvait le voir physiquement. En quelques secondes, il calcula toutes les possibilités et les indices de terrains. La trajectoire des samouraïs les mènerait à passer entre les arbres contre lesquels ils étaient postés. Ils avaient peut-être une chance de passer inaperçus: si les hauteurs de la forêt étaient denses, les bas-fonds l'étaient moins et les pieds des arbres étaient assez espacés, les samouraïs passeraient donc assez loin d'eux pour ne pas les repérer. C'était leur unique chance. Sinon, il leur faudrait _improviser_. Le groupe s'approchait, Kakashi pouvait les entendre s'approcher. Ils devaient être à moins de vingt-cinq mètres. Sans que son système nerveux n'en donne l'autorisation, son index droit passa la boucle du kunai qui pendait à son étui. Il pouvait entendre leur souffle, et leur odeur répugnante - celle de la boue, de la sueur et d'une mixture de poisson pourrit faite pour éloigner les poux et les puces. Karuya ne bougeait plus d'un poil, il avait dégainé son poignard. Kakashi estima que la patrouille était à présent à dix secondes. Joshi ferma les yeux, serrant l'un de ses kunais jusqu'à ce que ses mains deviennent blanches.

_Cinq secondes. _

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, son œil se tourna en dernier vers Shinetsumi. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Le premier Samouraï passa sans même tourner la tête, et le second le frôla mais il ne sentit rien. Les autres guerriers ne se rendirent compte de rien, et le jounin jugea qu'ils étaient tous passés sans les repérer. Il prit le temps de souffler un instant, et fit signe à ses coéquipiers de se disperser. Lorsqu'il le fit à son tour, quittant ainsi sa couverture, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un casque d'acier, corné. Sans même réfléchir, Kakashi planta le kunai qu'il avait gardé en main dans la faille de l'armure de son adversaire, juste au niveau du cou. Le sang gicla, et il poussa le corps vers l'arrière tout en le retenant pour ne pas qu'il fasse du bruit en retombant au sol. Il balaya d'un coup d'œil les alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait compromis. Personne. Il se dégagea du corps.

- C'est la lanterne-rouge, fit Karuya. Les fins de files.

Kakashi se baissa et enleva le casque du mort, chose qu'il aurait par la suite, préféré ne pas faire. Sous le sang et la sueur qui avait imprégné une partie de son visage, se cachaient des traits légers et réguliers. Aucune ride, juste un nez fin et des yeux grands ouverts.

_Un enfant. _

Il entendit Joshi déglutir derrière lui. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Kakashi se sentit étrangement mal. Il avait tué un gosse.

- C'était lui ou toi, Kakashi, tenta Shinetsumi de le rassurer.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, et ferma les yeux du garçon de l'autre main. Il se tourna vers Karuya.

- Brûle le corps, et répand ses cendres dans la boue, ordonna-t-il en gardant malgré tout son sang-froid. On a pas le choix.

- Bien.

Tsumetai plaça un bras sous les genoux du défunt, l'autre sous sa nuque, puis il le souleva en un grognement d'effort. Joshi était presque sans voix et faisait semblant de vérifier son équipement pour camoufler sa confusion. Hatake se releva, se faisant violence pour reprendre ses esprits. Jamais dans sa vie d'adulte il n'avait touché à la vie d'un enfant. Blesser pour se défendre oui, mais pas pour tuer. Ce n'était pas _ses_ principes. Il sentit une main lui serrer discrètement l'épaule.

- Tu te rappelles ce qu'_ils _nous faisaient pendant la troisième guerre, quand ils nous chopaient? lui demanda-t-il à la kunoichi, pensif.

Il lui fit face. Elle fronçait les sourcils, se remémorant de vieux souvenirs. Il continua, inflexible.

- On était gosses, et ça ne les empêchait pas de _jouer _avec nous, de se comporter comme des monstres. Puis quand il nous tuaient _par accident_, et ils nous jetaient en pâture aux chiens, sans même se préoccuper de ce que nous avions pu être.

Il serra les dents, se forçant à garder toujours sa voix aussi ferme.

- Ce que nous oublions trop souvent, Tsu, c'est que nous avions tous été des enfants.

Elle baissa les yeux, comme si elle se sentait coupable d'avoir oublié certaines choses. Lui aussi avait oublié, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit confronté à ce genre de situation. Après la mort de Rin, deux ans après celle d'Obito, il s'était juré d'agir avant tout comme un humain, en toutes circonstances. Cela faisait maintenant quinze ans qu'il essayait d'échapper à sa propre nature, celle de ninja, mais en vain il restait toujours le même: une brute contrôlée n'agissant que par instinct, exactement comme un animal. Et c'est à cause de ça qu'il avait tué un garç aurait une mort de plus sur la conscience.

- Kakashi, Tsu?

Il leva l'œil vers Karuya.

- C'est fait, dit-il simplement.

Le ninja copieur soupira, et s'avança vers son ami pour lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- On y va.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre _

**auder:** Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant ;)

**Mobygirl:** Ma fidèle rewieuse =P Merci pour ton énième commentaire ça fait vraiment plaisir!

**Fooldance:** Ouais moi aussi ça m'agace les fics où ils se roulent des pelles tous les chapitres. Surtout un personnage comme Kakashi. Merci pour ton commentaire ;)

Anidai


	7. Enfances

Salut! =P Bon pour commencer vous m'excuserez pour mon petit retard d'une semaine, et pour avoir mis un titre débile à mon chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il y eut une explosion, et Daiyo l'évita non sans peine.

_Punaise! _

Il leva les yeux vers le haut et s'aperçut que des formes noires virevoltaient dans le ciel, larguant des espèces de bombes concentrées en chakra brut, détonant au moindre contact. Des Kirin. C'étaient les invocations d'un des membres des Soleils, un groupe de mercenaires aguerris qui leur donnaient du fil à retordre depuis quelques mois déjà. Il ne manquait plus que les Tempêtes et les Cyclones. C'est dans un ultime effort que Daiyo composa des signes avec ses deux mains, croisant et entrecroisant ses doigts et ses deux paumes. Lorsqu'il posa la main au sol, des nuages noirs se formèrent et des éclairs en sortirent pour venir frapper les créatures volantes. Le _kekkei genkai _de son père - le Ranton, lui serait toujours d'un utilité décisive. Les Kirins explosèrent en un amas de fumée, et Daiyo stoppa les effets de la technique avant de finir à court de chakra. Les bruits des détonations diminuèrent, jusqu'à cesser totalement. Le ciel était à présent insonore, presque serein. D'une sérénité presque _agaçante_. Les ruines étaient calmes, le combat avait apparemment cessé. Daiyo Heimate passa un doigt sur le récepteur radio accroché à son oreille droite, et ouvrit le canal sur lequel lui et ses hommes étaient branchés. Il y eut des grésillements.

- Kaitei, Sageru, Katsugu, au rapport.

Les chefs d'escouade ne déclinèrent pas immédiatement leur statut. Heimate espérait de tout cœur qu'ils soient encore en vie. Il sentit son ventre soulagé d'un poids lorsqu'il entendit le ton calme et insondable de Sageru lui parvenir à l'oreille.

- Toujours en vie. Katsugu a été touché à la tête, il est mort.

Daiyo serra les dents et ferma un instant les yeux.

_Paix à ton âme, mon ami. _

Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il le fit avec la ferme intention de reprendre les choses en main, et de faire payer cette perte à ses ennemis.

- Kaitei est vivant, mais il a perdu la moitié de sa section, continua Sageru, toujours sur la même longueur d'onde. Vous êtes toujours en vie?

Le shinobi regarda avec amertume sa jambe droite ensanglantée, et réprima une grimace de douleur quand il voulut la bouger. Comme quoi une bombe pouvait faire des dégâts à _très _longue portée. Dire à Sageru qu'il n'avait rien serait un mensonge inutile. On ne pouvait _jamais _mentir au jeune ninja, car en plus d'être habile avec les armes et son chakra, il avait un don pour lire dans les pensées des gens. Ce n'était pas un pouvoir ou une technique, non. C'était _inné_.

- J'ai connu mieux, mais je m'en sortirai. Mes hommes été tués.

Il eut une pensée envers Jei et Yugaru. Ils étaient morts devant ses yeux et il n'avait strictement rien pu faire. C'était comme ça à chaque fois, les ninjas d'Oyaki tombaient comme des pièces de dominos sous la supériorité numérique des mercenaires.

- Bien, je vais tâcher de vous retrouver.

- Inutile, Sageru. Rentre avec tes hommes, j'ai encore une jambe et demi pour marcher.

- Comme vous voudrez, terminé.

La connexion radio se coupa comme elle avait commencé - en grésillant. Heimate jeta un regard aux alentours, constatant que certains monuments parmi les ruines étaient restés plus ou moins intacts. Ces vestiges du peuple d'Oyaki appartenait autrefois à la grande capitale. Ils n'étaient à présent plus qu'une lointaine utopie, qu'un beau et triste souvenir.

_Un champ de bataille. _

Lorsqu'il rentra au bercail - aux ruines de l'ancien village caché, il se dirigea en boitant vers l'_hôpital_, une grande tente au plein milieu d'autres, parmi les abris grossiers que les civils avaient aménagés. La vie avait reprit depuis. Quelques marchands tenaient des stands où ils vendaient à peu près n'importe quoi - ce qu'ils trouvaient dans les ruines, et les gamins jouaient et courraient, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde de ce qui pouvait se passer à l'extérieur de la zone protégée. Tout ceci se déroulait dans le froid glacial du pays. Sageru l'attendait devant la grande tente, les mains dans les poches, ses yeux gris clairs sans expression le fixant comme si de rien n'était, sa chevelure blanche se soulevant au gré du vent d'hiver.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, constata-t-il.

- Juste un peu de sake sur la jambe et ça passera.

Sageru simula une grimace sur son visage d'albâtre.

- Ca va faire mal.

- J'ai connu pire.

- Votre jambe est déchiquetée, et je crains qu'elle ne puisse être traitée comme une simple blessure qu'il faudrait désinfecter.

- On verra ça, tu n'es pas toubib à ce que je sache.

Daiyo lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule gauche et passa l'entrée de la tente qui faisait office d'hôpital.

* * *

C'est d'un geste sec mais précis que Shinetsumi brisa la branche gelée, et la jeta sur la neige parmi la petite pile de bois qui s'était formée. C'était après un jour et demi de route que Kakashi leur avait enfin accordé une pause, ayant trouvé une grotte dans laquelle passer la nuit. Il les avait également chargés de rapporter de quoi ne pas mourir de froid. Tandis que le _capitaine _et Karuya attendaient patiemment dans la grotte, Joshi et elle _coupaient _du bois. Ce n'était pas une activité agaçante, bien au contraire: ça permettait de fixer ses pensées, de se concentrer sur des choses qui n'avaient aucun lien avec la mission. C'était comme aiguiser ses armes avant la bataille, c'était presque relaxant. Tsu se souvenait qu'on lui avait toujours appris à ne jamais rechigner, à ne jamais être en colère. A contrôler ses émotions et ses sentiments. A _être ninja_. Elle n'avait jamais réussit à comprendre ceux qui n'étaient pas de _son_ monde, les non-combattants. Eux qui s'énervaient pour un rien, qui faisait preuve d'égoïsme envers les autres et qui en demandaient toujours plus encore. Elle disait toujours qu'être ninja n'avait jamais été la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée, mais si elle devait recommencer la même vie, elle le ferait sans hésiter. A quoi bon être civil quand on était une femme? Pour rester cloîtrer à la maison en attendant un mari qui ne reviendrait peut-être jamais? Pour élever des gosses, pour faire le ménage? Elle considérait qu'elle avait eu de la chance. Aucune civile n'était plus libre qu'une kunoichi. Une kunoichi a le droit de vivre, et de mourir pour une cause. Une kunoichi n'attendait pas la fin de sa vie à regarder le monde s'écrouler autours d'elle. Le bruit d'un corps qui tombe dans la neige la fit réagir, et elle tourna instinctivement la tête vers Joshi étendu au sol, qui tenait une énorme branche dans la main droite. Il sourit maladroitement, presque surpris de sa force. Tsu se rapprocha de son coéquipier et lui tendit une main gantée.

- Tu t'es fait mal? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Elle fut surprise de poser cette question. D'habitude, elle se contentait de fermer sa grande bouche et d'aider ses coéquipiers tout essayant de ne pas se faire de soucis pour eux. Joshi prit la main qu'elle lui offrait, et parut dérouté face à la force qui le redressa en moins de trois seconde.

- Non ça va. J'ai juste voulu forcer et...

Il se frotta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

- J'ai trop tiré, conclu le jeune ninja.

- La prochaine fois, contente-toi des petites branches.

- Oui, m'dame.

Tsu eut un léger mouvement des yeux vers le haut, exaspérée que Joshi ne sache pas utiliser son prénom lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle. Elle lui donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule, geste amical de sa part.

- C'est _Tsu_, pas autre chose.

Il approuva avec un sourire faiblard, et rassembla les branches qu'ils avaient arrachées. Il y en avait un sacré tas.

- A ce rythme, tous les écolos vont nous gueuler dessus. On en a pris beaucoup trop, constata la kunoichi, faussement dérangée.

- Plus vaut mieux que moins.

Shinetsumi en prit un bon tas et le plaça sous le bras. Joshi l'imita. Ils firent demi-tour, revenant sur leurs pas pour retrouver la grotte.

- Alors, tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté comment tu t'es retrouvé dans les bureaux.

Le petit fils du doyen eut un léger sourire un coin, un semblant de contrariété pouvant se lire sur ses traits fins.

- C'est vrai.

Il réajusta le paquet de branche qu'il portait.

- J'ai été admis à l'examen Chuunin au bout de ma quatrième tentative, ce qui a fit grincé les dents de mes parents, tous deux ninjas. Mon père disait que le Hokage et les seigneurs avaient eu pitié de moi, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils m'avaient promu. Mes deux frères aînés sont morts à la guerre, et ma sœur est devenue paraplégique suite à une utilisation trop intensive de son chakra. Vous comprenez bien que tous les espoirs se sont posés sur moi. Ensuite, j'ai été affecté à une équipe de reco' juste après avoir été nommé chuunin, à l'extérieur du village. Un soir alors que nous faisions un patrouille de routine nous avons été attaqués et mes camarades ont péris. Je me suis retrouvé seul, avec des ninjas ennemis aux fesses. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce soir-là, mais j'ai trouvé le moyen de les semer. Lorsque mon père a su ce qui été arrivé, il n'a pas ouvert la bouche mais j'ai su qu'il était furieux. Je suis donc partit de chez moi, tout juste majeur. Je suis passé Jounin Spécialiste quelques années après, puis on m'a proposé ce poste, et je l'ai accepté sans faire d'histoire.

Joshi eut un sourire d'excuse, triste.

- C'était bien payé.

Tsu sourit à cette idée: elle aussi s'était faite prendre par l'appât du gain à une période de sa vie où elle avait eu des ennuis avec le fisc du pays du Feu.

- Nous ne sommes pas toujours comme nos parents le voudraient, admit-elle tout bas.

Le jeune homme approuva en hochant le menton, ses yeux fixés sur le bout de ses pieds en mouvement. Il tourna soudainement la tête vers elle, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

- Et vous, vos parents? demanda -t-il, curieux.

Elle eut un petit rire silencieux, ayant un fond aigre.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de parents, j'ai passé toute mon enfance dans un orphelinat.

La vérité était qu'elle avait été issue d'un viol, fille d'une prostituée qui s'était faite agressée par un mystérieux inconnu. Mais ça, elle ne l'avait su que plus tard après avoir mené une enquête minutieuse. D'après certaines de _ses _sources, son prétendu père biologique aurait été un ninja de Kiri, mais elle n'était jamais allée vérifier. Et elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de le faire, l'essentiel c'était qu'elle était née, point barre. Ils grimpèrent le monticule de neige qui précédait l'entrée de la grotte. Ce n'était pas par hasard que Kakashi l'avait choisie comme planque provisoire: ici, ils seraient à l'abri du moindre regard.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Karuya croquait sans grand appétit dans une ration sèche.

- Vous êtes déjà là? demanda-t-il sans même adresser un regard à Joshi.

- Oui, et on a de quoi chauffer nos jolis petits popotins tout irrités par le froid, annonça la kunoichi sur un ton vif.

- Parfait.

Karuya frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre après avoir fini sa ration. Joshi posa le gros paquet de branche devant lui, précédé par Shinetsumi qui les plaça de manière plus brusque. Elle eut un regard circulaire, et s'aperçut qu'une personne manquait à l'appel.

- Kakashi n'était-il pas avec toi? s'enquit-elle.

- Non, il est allé faire un repérage des lieux, près des montagnes, répondit Tsumetai presque nonchalamment.

Tsu acquiesça avant de s'installer juste à côté de lui. Il fouilla dans son sac et lui tendit une ration sèche.

- Soupe au miso? questionna-t-il.

Si les rations sèches étaient inodores conformément au protocole numéro treize de la mission - _pas de bruits, ni d'odeurs juste le minimum_, il y en avait une pour chaque goût: ramens, sushis, glace, et elle en passait. Seul bémol, la texture totalement abjecte et parfois même écœurante, bien qu'on s'y fasse très rapidement.

- Non merci, le remercia-t-elle. Je n'ai pas faim pour l'instant.

Karuya n'ajouta rien de plus et envoya la ration à Joshi sans lui demander son avis, qui la rattrapa maladroitement.

* * *

- Avec un peu de chance, la roche ne s'écroulera pas sous vos pieds, blagua Pakkun toujours aussi inflexible.

- J'apprécie ton côté optimiste, Pakkun.

Le petit chien se volatilisa, tout comme Buru qui lui servait très souvent de matelas. Kakashi jeta un rapide coup d'œil au sommet, et tacha de redescendre jusqu'à la vallée enneigée où se trouvait leur camp. Il faisait à présent nuit, et l'air s'était inopinément rafraichit. Le jounin réajusta le manteau sur ses épaules, dévala la pente à grande vitesse sans se soucier de quoique ce soit qui puisse l'entourer. S'il arrivait trop tard, Karuya et les autres oublieraient de lui laisser quelques rations de côté et les gars d'Oyaki auraient affaire à un chef d'équipe maigrichon. Bien sûr, il plaisantait mais n'empêchait qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis maintenant deux jours pour des raisons qui lui étaient formellement inconnues et son ventre commençait sérieusement à gronder.

C'est sans difficultés qu'il retrouva l'entrée de la grotte et sentit la chaleur d'un feu de camp qui émanait de l'endroit.

- Vous avez bien travaillé à ce que je vois, constata-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Joshi sursauta à son approche, tandis que Karuya et Shinetsumi restèrent presque de marbre ayant déjà remarqué sa présence. La prochaine fois, il essaierait de se faire plus bruyant pour ne pas que Joshi fasse un arrêt cardiaque. Karuya leva la tête vers lui, sérieux.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé?

- Une route, dit-il tout simplement.

Tsu leva un sourcil, perplexe.

- Une route? répéta-t-elle.

- Ouais.

Il s'accroupit à côté d'eux et sortit de son paquetage une vieille carte. Il pointa du doigt le plus haut sommet des montagnes Aribu, se situant pilepoil entre les frontières respectives du pays du Vent et de la Terre.

- Kuzaka, c'est cette montagne qu'il nous faudra franchir. Au début j'avais l'intention de l'escalader de A à Z, mais j'ai envoyé Pakkun vérifier un truc.

Il fit glisser son index sur une ligne qui contournait le mont tout en évitant les frontières.

- Là. C'était une route qui permet d'avoir accès à l'autre côté sans se faire repérer par les patrouilles de Suna et d'Iwa, c'est à dire, tout en évitant de mettre les pieds sur leur territoire.

- Alors, plus besoin d'équipement d'ascension? demanda Karuya, presque inquiet.

Kakashi fit non de la tête.

- Pas exactement. D'après Pakkun la première moitié de cette route - celle qui part de la vallée, de là où nous sommes, a été détruite depuis bien longtemps. Il ne reste plus que la _deuxième_, celle qui débute à plus de deux milles mètres d'altitude.

Joshi eut l'air d'avoir avalé sa salive de travers.

- Nous nous trouvons à un peu plus de mille cent mètres de hauteur, il nous faudra escalader un peu moins de mille mètres.

Tsu leva les yeux en l'air, visiblement ennuyée et Karuya approuva de la tête. Kakashi avait faillit oublier que la kunoichi avait le vertige. Il rangea la carte et se releva, époussetant sa veste couverte de neige.

- Vous savez tout.

Karuya n'était pas tellement rassuré par les explications du jounin.

- Et après, que se passera-t-il? demanda-t-il. Nous n'attendrons pas peinard une fois que nous aurons grimpé tout en haut. De plus, j'ai entendu dire qu'Oyaki était _bien _caché et que personne n'a encore pu déterminer sa position exacte, mis à part quelques heureux élus.

Kakashi soupira, plus de fatigue que d'autre chose.

- Normalement, une équipe d'Oyaki viendra nous escorter. Après, il peut y avoir des imprévus.

Il y avait _toujours _des imprévus. Le ninja pouvait les flairer à des centaines de mètres, voir même à des kilomètres tellement qu'il en avait l'habitude. Mais un shinobi savait improviser lui aussi.

- Nous improviserons, sourit-il.

* * *

_Fin de chapitre_

Je risque de tarder pour le prochain chapitre, donc ne vous inquiétez pas trop. De plus, je tiens énormément à remercier du fond du cœur à tout ceux qui me laissent un commentaire au passage. Ok, un auteur écrit pour soit mais c'est mieux de faire partager ce que l'on fait aux autres. Vous me motivez vraiment, merci!

**Mobygirl** Ce que j'essaie de faire chez Kakashi c'est une harmonie entre ses deux caractères. Je ne veux complètement le faire passer pour un pervers ou pour un guerrier dans l'âme mais juste le représenter comme un homme ayant ses défauts et ses sentiments. Genre ne pas faire de Kakashi un Terminator junior xD Merci pour ton commentaire, toujours fidèle au rendez-vous ;)

**Lullabee** Tu m'en vois soulagée! Je croyais que j'avançais trop lentement et qu'au contraire je commençais à ennuyer les gens. Merci à toi d'avoir pris la peine de me laisser une review ^^.

**envy974** Ben, elle est juste au-dessus la fic. Je blague =P J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents.

Bonne journée à tous,

Anidai.


End file.
